


Bonds of Friendship

by neverminetohold



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Spoiler: Band 1 & 25, What If...?
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-20
Updated: 2012-04-20
Packaged: 2017-11-03 23:44:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverminetohold/pseuds/neverminetohold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Was wäre, wenn Sasuke Naruto viel früher kennengelernt hätte, noch vor dem Uchiha-Massaker? Was würde sich verändern?</p>
<p>Auszug:</p>
<p>Naruto blinzelte hektisch zu ihm hoch; sah wie die dunkelgrauen Augen sich weiteten, die herein spähten. Die Furche auf der Stirn des Jungen wurde noch eine Spur tiefer: „Ich weine doch gar nicht!"</p>
<p>Es klang ziemlich empört, fast beleidigt. Naruto wollte sich entschuldigen, doch da wollte der andere schon neugierig wissen: „Was machst du da drin eigentlich?"</p>
<p>„Uhm..." Er wollte nicht von seiner Flucht in den Wald sprechen, aber Naruto log auch nicht gerne. „Ich spiele... verstecken?"</p>
<p>Der Junge zog skeptisch eine Augenbraue hoch: „Alleine."</p>
<p>Naruto schrumpfte unter dem strengen Blick in sich zusammen – und etwas knackte. Er blinzelte und versuchte, nach vorne zu rutschen. Es klappte nicht. Wie immer wenn er sich unbehaglich fühlte, setzte er ein schräges Grinsen auf. „Äh - ich glaube, ich hänge irgendwo fest."</p>
<p>Seine Zufallsbekanntschaft rollte mit den Augen. „Tsk. Hier - ich helf' dir raus." Er bot Naruto die Hand an.</p>
<p>Disclaimer:  Naruto gehört Masashi Kishimoto und dem Shonen Jump Verlag</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonds of Friendship

Sasuke war völlig aus der Puste, als der Uchiha-Distrikt endlich in Sichtweite kam. Er war den ganzen Weg von der Schule bis hierher gerannt; vom anderen Ende Konohas. Stolz wehten links und rechts von dem geöffneten Tor die Fächerbanner seines Clans im Wind.

Er drosselte sein rasantes Tempo zu einem lockeren Trott - wohl wissend, dass die Erwachsenen ihn nur wieder schelten würden, wenn man ihm seine Ungeduld anmerkte.

Im Eingangsbereich des Distrikts lagen die verschiedensten Läden und es herrschte ein geschäftiges Treiben. Straßenstände wurden abgebaut; Menschengruppen standen zusammen und unterhielten sich, während ein steter Strom der Polizeitruppe ein- und ausging. Sasuke grüßte höflich zurück, wenn er angesprochen wurde, blieb jedoch nicht stehen.

Dabei war gerade die Konditorei seines Onkels eine große Versuchung... Tapfer blieb er standhaft, obwohl es nach frischem Brot duftete - von dem nie ganz verschwindenden Geruch nach süßem Gebäck ganz zu schweigen... Sasukes Magen grollte leise.

Er bog nach rechts in eine Seitenstraße und quetschte sich zwischen Außenmauer und Hauswand - die schmale Gasse bot eine Abkürzung. Am anderen Ende musste er nur noch über die Straße wechseln, bis der Weg in fest getrampelter Erde und Rasen überging. Von dort waren es nur noch wenige hundert Meter zum Nakano-Schrein und dem künstlich angelegten See, wo die Katon-Künste geübt wurden. Dort lag Sasukes Ziel, das Haupthaus seiner Familie.

Das Anwesen war aus Holz, auf die traditionelle Art, errichtet. Mit einer rundherum verlaufenden Veranda, von der aus man den künstlich angelegten Garten und den kleinen Koi-Teich bewundern konnte. Das Dach war reetgedeckt und hing ein Stückchen über - kühl im Sommer und Wärme speichernd im Winter.

Sasuke mochte „den alten Kasten" sehr viel lieber als die Appartementblöcke, die jetzt vereinzelt in Konoha gebaut wurden.

Schnell schlüpfte er durch die Hintertür und in die Küche. Dort zog er seine Schuhe aus und stellte sie akkurat in das niedrige Regal, bevor er die Schiebetür wieder schloss. Er lief auf Socken weiter. Die Holzdielen waren so poliert, dass er mit seinen Hausschuhen nur unkontrolliert durch die Gegend gerutscht wäre.

Schnell lief er weiter und schaffte es, den Grund für seine Eile aus seinem Rucksack zu ziehen, ohne sich dabei hinterrücks den Arm zu verrenken. Sein erster Weg führte zum Arbeitszimmer - doch es stand offen und war eindeutig leer.

Er machte kehrt. Wo konnte Vater um diese Zeit sonst stecken?

„Sasuke-kun!" rief da eine brüchige Stimme hinter ihm.

„Hai, Misato-san?" Sasuke kam schlitternd auf dem Parkettboden zum Stehen und wandte sich der alten Haushälterin zu. In ihrer runzligen Hand hielt sie ein voll beladenes Tablett - und trug wieder einen der Kimonos, von denen Mutter immer sagte, sie wären „bei einem altem Semester" nicht mehr angemessen. - Was das auch bedeuten mochte; die Symbolik hinter Weiden, Kamelien und dergleichen,- dass war nur was für _Mädchen_.

Sie zwinkerte ihm verschwörerisch zu: „Ein Treffen wurde heute einberufen - im Ostflügel."

„Danke, Misato-san!" Sasuke verneigte sich knapp vor ihr und stürmte zurück in die Richtung, aus der er gekommen war.

Wenn er sich beeilte würde er Vater sicherlich noch vor dem Treffen erwischen. Es dauerte ja auch nur ein paar Minuten...

Sasuke war fast am Ziel, bog um die nächste Ecke - und prallte mit jemandem zusammen. Er stolperte zurück und rieb sich die pochende Nase. Die Schutzwesten der Jo-Nin waren verdammt hart!

„Sasuke!"

Er schluckte schwer. Er kannte diesen strengen Tonfall nur zu gut... Vorsichtig sah Sasuke hoch - direkt in Fugakus versteinerte Miene. „Entschuldigt bitte, Vater..." Sasuke ließ den Kopf hängen, weil er dem bohrenden Blick nicht begegnen konnte. Er wusste, dass Fugaku diese Angewohnheit verabscheute - aber er konnte nicht anders.

„Sasuke, wie oft habe ich dir schon gesagt, dass im Haus nicht gerannt wird?"

„Ich wollte doch nur... Mein Zeugnis..."

Fugaku seufzte ungeduldig: „Dafür habe ich jetzt keine Zeit."

Sasuke hörte das Papier in seiner verkrampften Hand knistern: „Aber ich -"

„Ich bin sicher, dass du dich angestrengt hast, ganz wie dein Bruder vor dir. Wir reden dann später," meinte Fugaku kurz angebunden und ging weiter.

Sasuke fixierte die Dielen zu seinen Füßen. Die Schiebetür zum großen Tatami-Zimmer ratterte zur Seite und das Stimmengewirr dahinter schwoll an. Er drehte sich nicht um. Seine Augen prickelten und er wollte nicht riskieren, dass sein Vater bemerkte, dass sie gerötet waren. Es ratterte noch einmal und der Flur war wieder menschenleer.

Warum hatte Vater nur nie Zeit für ihn? Und warum fiel immer Itachis Name, wenn es doch allein um _ihn_ ging? Sasuke verabscheute diese nagende Ahnung, dass er für seinen Vater Luft war. Warum hatte er sich in der Schule so angestrengt, wenn ein Blick auf seine Leistung zu viel verlangt war? Er wollte doch nur gelobt werden... wie Itachi. Sasuke _hasste_ das Gefühl, das diese neidischen Gedanken begleitete...

„Tch - verdammt! Das ist alles _seine_ schuld!"

Ihm stiegen Tränen in die Augen - doch Sasuke konnte nicht mit Sicherheit sagen, ob vor Wut oder Trauer. Er stürmte los, halb geblendet von dem wässrigen Wabern in seinem Blickfeld und entging nur knapp einer Kollision mit seiner Mutter.

„Sasuke! Warte doch -"

Er konnte ihre Hand spüren, die seinen Ärmel streifte, doch er war schon an ihr vorbei. Mikotos Rufe verstummten schnell hinter ihm, als er am Ende des Ganges durch das Seitentor hinaus und in den Wald hinein rannte.

Naruto kroch noch etwas weiter zurück; weg von der Öffnung.

Ein paar seiner Haarsträhnen verfingen sich in der überstehenden Borke, es ziepte und sie schrammte über seinen dünnen Pullover, als er sich nach hinten quetschte. Der hohle Baumstamm war seit Wochen ein gutes Versteck vor den Männern, deren Atem abends so säuerlich stank. - Nur bequem war er nicht gerade. Man lag immer auf irgendeiner Unebenheit und der Druck tat da weh, wo er blaue Flecken hatte.

Sie hatten ihn auch heute wieder geschubst, beschimpft und durch die Straßen gejagt... Dabei war es noch gar nicht _so_ spät.

Naruto seufzte und machte es sich in seinem muffig riechenden, dunklen Unterschlupf so gemütlich, wie es eben ging. Das Holz war weich unter seinen Fingern und ein weißer Belag wuchs hier und da, der kein Moos sein konnte...

Draußen, wo die Sonne schien, zwitscherten die Vögel von neuem. Das war ein gutes Zeichen, denn sie wären geflüchtet, wäre ihm jemand bis hierher gefolgt.

Narutos Entschluss stand fest: Er würde zur Vorsicht noch einige Zeit in dem Baumstamm bleiben...

Doch reglos herum zu liegen wurde ihm schnell langweilig. Naruto sah sich um, doch es gab nicht mehr zu sehen, als ein paar Käfer und Ameisen, die ihre Brut in Panik durch die Gegend schleppten, weil er für Wirbel in ihrem Staat gesorgt hatte. - Auf den Fotos hatten sie immer riesige Kneifzangen, aber diese hier waren offenbar nicht aggressiv, denn er wurde noch nie damit gebissen.

Naruto wollte sich gerade wieder nach vorne robben und sich zurück nach Konoha schleichen, als das Zwitschern draußen abrupt verstummte. Ein Knacken war zu hören, es krachte laut und kam näher; Blätter raschelten. Naruto schlug das Herz bis zum Hals - doch dann konnte er den Ursprung des Geräusch aus seiner Froschperspektive sehen:

Es war ein Junge mit schwarzen Haaren, der ungefähr in seinem Alter sein musste. Er schob die tief hängenden Zweige beiseite und betrat die Lichtung. Er stampfte mit Absicht über die vielen kleinen, blauen Wildblumen - wo waren denn seine Schuhe? - und riss mit jedem Schritt einem Löwenzahn den Kopf ab...

Er tat Naruto sofort leid. Er schaute zwar sehr düster in die Gegend, hatte die Nase gerümpft und die Stirn gerunzelt - aber seine Augen waren ganz rot und sein weites, blaues T-Shirt hatte viele dunkle Flecken.

Der Junge war nicht wirklich wütend, sondern...

„Warum weinst du?" Naruto biss sich auf die Unterlippe, doch da waren ihm die Worte natürlich längst raus gerutscht. Jetzt konnte er nur noch hoffen, dass der andere ihn nicht gehört hatte; er hielt die Luft an und blieb ganz still.

Der Junge sah sich hastig nach allen Seiten um; aus seiner Faust rieselten die Blütenblätter seines letzten Opfers. Vielleicht hatte sein suchender Blick ein paar im Wind wehende, blonde Haare entdeckt, die in einem Borkenspalt fest klemmten - auf jeden Fall hockte er wenig später vor der Öffnung des fauligen Stamms.

Naruto blinzelte hektisch zu ihm hoch; sah wie die dunkelgrauen Augen sich weiteten, die herein spähten. Die Furche auf der Stirn des Jungen wurde _noch_ eine Spur tiefer: „Ich weine doch gar nicht!"

Es klang ziemlich empört, fast beleidigt. Naruto wollte sich entschuldigen, doch da wollte der andere schon neugierig wissen: „Was machst du da drin eigentlich?"

„Uhm..." Er wollte nicht von seiner Flucht in den Wald sprechen, aber Naruto log auch nicht gerne. „Ich spiele... verstecken?"

Der Junge zog skeptisch eine Augenbraue hoch: „Alleine."

Naruto schrumpfte unter dem strengen Blick in sich zusammen – und etwas knackte. Er blinzelte und versuchte, nach vorne zu rutschen. Es klappte nicht. Wie immer wenn er sich unbehaglich fühlte, setzte er ein schräges Grinsen auf. „Äh - ich glaube, ich hänge irgendwo fest."

Seine Zufallsbekanntschaft rollte mit den Augen. „Tsk. Hier - ich helf' dir raus." Er bot Naruto die Hand an.

Er überlegte nicht lange und packte zu. Im Laufe der nächsten Minuten fühlte er sich wie ein Korken im Flaschenhals. Er wand und drehte sich und schließlich kroch Naruto aus seinem Versteck und stand wieder aufrecht. Endlich!

Sie waren beide etwas außer Atem von dem ganzen Zerren und Ziehen. Der Junge stand nach vorne gelehnt da und stützte sich auf seinen Knien ab, um erst mal Luft zu holen. Dabei sah Naruto, dass etwas weißes aus seiner Hosentasche blitzte. Ohne nachzudenken schnappte er danach.

„Hey!" folgte gleich Protest.

Naruto tänzelte zur Seite, wich der Hand aus, die nach dem Zettel griff. Schnell setzte er zurück und faltete ihn auseinander. Die Schriftzeichen darauf waren gedruckt, was das Lesen einfacher machte. - Es war ein Zeugnis von seiner Schule. Und sehr viel besser, als Narutos eigenes. Keiner _seiner_ Lehrer überschlug sich vor Lob, so viel stand fest.

„Sasuke Uchiha..."

„Gib das endlich zurück!" Der Junge - Sasuke - schnappte wieder ins Leere, weil Naruto sich zur Seite weg duckte.

„Wow!" kommentierte er, als er die Noten überflogen hatte. Naruto hielt Sasuke das Blatt hin, der es ihm wütend aus der Hand riss. „Du musst ja ein Genie sein."

Sasuke blinzelte verdutzt, lief rot an und kratzte sich dann verlegen am Kopf: „... meinst du das ernst?"

Die Frage klang so ungläubig, dass Naruto grinsen musste. „Sicher! Das ist ein echtes Spitzenzeugnis."

Naruto verstand nicht ganz, warum Sasuke sich so sehr über das Kompliment freute - aber sein Lächeln war echt, wenn auch flüchtig. „Hey - du kennst meinen Namen ja schon... Aber wie heißt du?"

„Naruto. Uzumaki, Naruto."

Sasuke ließ träge seine Beine baumeln. Er stieß ab und zu mit den Hacken gegen den Stamm, auf dem er saß oder versuchte, eine der Blumen mit den Zehen zu berühren. Seine Socken waren ganz schwarz verfärbt und löchrig.

Er war angenehm müde von dem Rumtoben mit Naruto.

Sasuke genoss die warmen Sonnenstrahlen auf der Haut und sog tief den süßlich herben Geruch nach Blumen und Kräutern ein. Am schönsten war jedoch das Schweigen zwischen ihnen - es fühlte sich nicht unangenehm drückend an, wie zu Hause. Naruto saß einfach nur still neben ihm und beobachtete einen in der Brise taumelnden Schmetterling; ihre Knie berührten sich.

Vielleicht war es die Tatsache, dass er sonst nicht viel mit Gleichaltrigen zu tun hatte - oder die seltsam friedliche Stimmung... Auf jedem Fall platzte es aus ihm heraus: „Ich bin von zu Hause weggelaufen."

Laut ausgesprochen klang es sehr dramatisch... und fast cool. Doch als Naruto nicht sofort antwortete stellte Sasuke mit einem Seitenblick fest, dass der plötzlich traurig aussah.

„Oh... War deine Familie... wütend auf dich?"

„Nein," Sasuke schüttelte den Kopf, als er an die Worte seines Vater und dessen abweisende Haltung dachte. „ _Ich_ bin wütend auf si- ihn. Mein Zeugnis war ihm ganz egal - obwohl ich mich doch so sehr angestrengt habe. Nur für ihn... Das ist doch nicht fair - immer hat er zu arbeiten und wenn ich ihn sehe, dann lobt er meinen großen Bruder..."

Sasuke verpasste dem Rucksack zu seinen Füßen einen heftigen Tritt, obwohl der an der Sache ganz unschuldig war. Er war zu schwer und kippte nur zur Seite, ins Gras hinein. Eine Wolke winziger Fliegen schwirrte aufgeschreckt hoch.

Seine Wut brannte fast angenehm in Sasuke... Sie ließ einfach keinen Platz für seine Enttäuschung oder die nagende Traurigkeit.

„Hm," summte Naruto neben ihm nachdenklich. „Ich weiß nicht, aber... Also: Mein Jiji ist auch immer sehr beschäftigt und ich kann ihn deswegen nur selten besuchen. Und manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, dass er mich vergessen hat... Aber wenn ich ihn dann sehe, weiß ich ganz genau, dass er mich gern hat - das spürt man doch. Das ist bei dir sicher auch so - dein Vater ist der... uh... Polizeichef, oder?"

„Ja..."

„Na – dann hat er sicher viel um die Ohren, wie Jiji."

„Meinst du wirklich?"

„Klar - und ich bin sicher, dass dich schon jemand sucht,- genau jetzt!"

Wahrscheinlich lag es nur daran, dass Naruto felsenfest überzeugt klang - aber Sasuke fühlte sich ein wenig besser. Es stimmte - in den letzten Monaten hatte Vater weniger Zeit als sonst. Aber vielleicht ging das einfach wieder vorbei, so plötzlich, wie es angefangen hatte...

Naruto schwieg, während Sasuke darüber nachgrübelte.

Die Sonne versank langsam hinter den Baumwipfeln; färbte den Himmel rosé. Ohne das sie es bemerkten wurden die Schatten immer länger...

Itachi war erst vor einer halben Stunde zurückgekehrt.

Er beendete seinen Missionsbericht mit einer respektvollen Verbeugung, bei der sein Pony beinahe die Tatami-Matten streifte.

Die anderen Versammelten knieten in Fünfer Reihen hinter ihm und er beobachtete ihre Reaktion aus dem Augenwinkel heraus. - Sie ließ nicht lange auf sich warten. Wie er vorausgesehen hatte ging eine Welle der Wut und Empörung durch die Männer; der Lärmpegel stieg, als überall Diskussionen aufflammten. Hier und da wurde Chakra spürbar und Sharingan blitzten auf.

„Unerhört!"

„Das ist eine Beleidigung!"

„Aber damit rechnen sie doch!"

„Wir müssen -"

„Ruhe." Diese Stimme war nicht lauter als ein Flüstern, doch Autorität verlieh ihr Gewicht. Aller Augen wandten sich Fugaku zu, der allein auf dem Ehrenplatz neben dem tokonoma saß und den Vorsitz führte. Er wartete einen Moment, bis alle ihre Fassung zurück gewonnen hatten, bevor er sprach: „Das zunehmende Misstrauen dem Uchiha Clan gegenüber und die neu angeordnete Überwachung durch die ANBU erschwert unsere Pläne zwar, aber -"

In dem Moment wurde die Schiebetür heftig polternd beiseite geschoben und Mikoto stürzte herein. Sie war blass; sichtlich aufgewühlt lehnte sie sich an dem Türrahmen; völlig außer Atem.

„Mikoto! Wir befinden uns mitten in einer wichtigen Besprechung - was auch immer es ist, es kann warten." Fugakus Stimme war streng; als Leiter dieser Versammlung lief er schließlich Gefahr, sein Gesicht zu verlieren, wenn seine eigene Frau es an Disziplin mangeln ließ.

Mikoto warf ihm einen überraschten Blick zu, bevor sie ihn über die Reihen der Anwesenden schweifen ließ. Deren Haltung drückte überdeutlich stumme Missbilligung aus. Sie wurde rot und vergrub die Hände in den Taschen ihrer Schürze: „Ich... Bitte entschuldige, aber -"

Itachi unterbrach sie: „Mutter - was ist denn passiert?"

Mikoto gewann ihre Fassung zurück; als sie antwortete tat sie es in seine Richtung; eine subtile Geste, was sie von Fugakus Prioritäten hielt: „Es geht um Sasuke, Itachi-kun. Die Mädchen und ich suchen ihn schon seit zwei Stunden,- erfolglos. Als ich ihn zuletzt sah ist er wütend weggerannt - ich mache mir Sorgen, weil er nur noch im Wald sein kann."

Itachi hatte nur ein paar zusammenhangslose Worte gehört, die auf dem Flur gesprochen worden waren, doch jetzt ergaben sie einen Sinn. Offenbar hatte Sasuke nach dieser kurzen Konfrontation die Beherrschung verloren - ein kindliches Vorrecht, um das Itachi ihn manchmal beneidete. Es wäre eine Erleichterung, nicht jedes Wort abwägen zu müssen; so wie jetzt.

„Ah... Sasuke hat in letzter Zeit nur noch von seinem Zeugnis geredet - ich nehme an, dass es eine Rolle bei diesem Vorfall gespielt hat."

„Hmpf. Er sollte Verständnis dafür haben, dass die Clangeschäfte vorgehen - und lernen, sich in Geduld zu üben," meinte Fugaku kühl. Er wandte sich den Versammelten zu: „Bitte entschuldigt diese Unterbrechung aufgrund einer privaten Angelegenheit." Er verbeugte sich.

„Ja, aber -"

Fugaku hob die Hand, um Mikoto zum Schweigen zu bringen: „Wir haben genug Zeit verschwendet. Ich werde jemanden schicken -"

„Ich werde gehen," unterbrach Itachi ihn und erhob sich aus der formellen seiza-Haltung, in der er auf den Tatami gekniet hatte. Ein Raunen ging durch den Raum und er spürte die abschätzenden Blicke, die sich in seinen Rücken bohrten.

„Itachi! Deine Anwesenheit hier ist Pflicht. Wir sind noch nicht fertig!"

Zwei seiner Onkel versperrten ihm den Weg zur Tür, doch sie traten beiseite, als Itachi sie mit einem kalten Blick bedachte. Er nickte Mikoto beruhigend zu, als er an ihr vorbei ging: „Ich bringe ihn zurück."

Itachi fragte sich milde amüsiert warum er seine knapp bemessene Freizeit darauf verwandte, seinen kleinen Bruder in Ninjutsu zu trainieren. - Sasuke hatte eine Schneise der Verwüstung im Wald hinterlassen.

Man musste kein Ninja sein um auf den ersten Blick abgebrochene Zweige, Blätter und im weichen Erdreich deutliche Fußspuren zu erkennen. Außerdem roch es nach Harz, der aus den frischen Bruchstellen sickerte...

_Und_ \- der kleine Ausreißer lief offensichtlich auf Socken durch die Gegend... Itachi lächelte bei dem Gedanken flüchtig,- es war in Ordnung. Es ging ihm bei Sasukes Training nicht darum, ihn zur Perfektion zu drillen. Nein... Er sollte so lange wie nur möglich sorglos leben, ohne an tödliche Konsequenzen zu denken, was auch immer er tat...

Itachi folgte der Spur problemlos tiefer in den Wald. Stille ging jedem seiner Schritte voraus und folgte ihm. Die Tiere im Unterholz würden erst wieder heraus kommen, wenn er sich weit genug entfernt hatte - ihr Instinkt warnte sie vor einem gefährlichen Raubtier. Für sie spielte es keine Rolle, ob er seine Maske trug oder nicht.

Wenige Minuten später kam eine kleine Lichtung in Sicht, sie war fast kreisrund, entstanden um einen von Konohas Baumriesen, der umgestürzt war.

Eine schnelle Bewegung lenkte Itachis Aufmerksamkeit auf ein Kind mit auffällig blonden Haaren, das im Gebüsch verschwand...

War das etwa...?

„Auf Wiedersehen!" rief Sasuke in dem Moment lauthals. Er stand neben einem Teilstück des alten Baumstamms und winkte dem Jungen fröhlich hinterher; den Schulrucksack auf den Rücken geschnallt.

„Sasuke!"

„Nii-san!" Sasuke wirbelte herum. Doch seine Begeisterung verflog schlagartig, als er Itachi zwischen den Bäumen entdeckte: Er sah müde aus und hatte dunkle Schatten unter seinen Augen.

Natürlich. Der Anblick erinnerte ihn abrupt daran, dass er nicht einfach zum Spielen in den Wald gegangen war - er war _weggelaufen_.

Sasuke hatte insgeheim gehofft, dass sein Vater sich Sorgen um ihn machen würde - aber er hatte nicht an Itachi gedacht. Er konnte gerade erst von seiner letzten Mission zurück sein und schon musste er wegen Sasuke den halben Wald absuchen...

Obwohl er es verdient hatte, sah Itachi nicht wütend, sondern einfach nur erleichtert aus, dass es ihm gut ging...

Sasuke bereute sein unbedachtes Verhalten sofort. - Er hätte seine Wut hinunter schlucken sollen, dann hätte er seinem großen Bruder nicht solche Umstände gemacht...

Sasuke senkte beschämt den Kopf: „Nii-san..." Er hörte keine Schritte im Gras, aber er konnte deutlich spüren, dass Itachi näher kam. Gleich darauf kniete Itachi sich vor ihm hin, versuchte, seinen Blick einzufangen - doch Sasuke wich aus.

„Sasuke... Geht es dir gut?"

Die Frage schien seinen Körper daran zu erinnern, dass er zwei mal hingefallen war und sich einige Kratzer und Schrammen weggeholt hatte. Sie brannten plötzlich etwas.

Sasuke schaffte es nicht, eine vernünftige Antwort an dem Kloß in seinem Hals vorbei zu pressen. Er hielt ergeben still, als Itachi schließlich die kleinen Schnittwunden begutachtete, die seine Arme und Beine zierten. Itachis Hände waren sehr vorsichtig und sanft dabei, obwohl Sasuke deutlich die Schwielen spüren konnte, die das Ninja-Handwerk mit sich brachte...

Die Berührungen beruhigten ihn irgendwie...

„Ich bin in Ordnung, nii-san," brachte er schließlich mit belegter Stimme hervor; seine Augen prickelten schon wieder.

„Hm - ja, das denke ich auch," meinte Itachi, zupfte ihm einen kleinen Zweig aus den Haaren und stand auf; zufrieden, dass die Verletzungen nur sehr oberflächlich waren.

Sasuke schielte durch seinen Pony hindurch zu ihm hoch. Itachis Gesichtsausdruck wirkte täuschend distanziert... Er wusste, dass es nicht mehr als eine Maske war. Selbstbeherrschung - sie war Grundvoraussetzung für die Uchiha.

„Warum bist du weggelaufen, Sasuke? Du hast Mutter einen großen Schrecken eingejagt - sie hat dich überall auf dem Anwesen gesucht."

„Ich wollte Vater doch gleich mein Zeugnis zeigen..." gestand Sasuke zögerlich; er zuckte zusammen, weil er bockig und quengelig klang. Das alles wirkte jetzt so kindisch, dass sein Gesicht vor Scham glühte.

„Du weißt doch, dass Vater zur Zeit sehr beschäftigt ist. Du hättest bis zum Abendessen warten sollen."

„... es tut mir leid!" Sasuke zog geräuschvoll die Nase hoch, fest entschlossen, nicht wie ein Kleinkind in Tränen auszubrechen. Er sah ruckartig hoch, als zwei Fingerkuppen spielerisch gegen seine Stirn tippten.

„Gehen wir nach Hause. - Ich nehm' dich huckepack."

Sasuke sah begeistert zu Itachi auf: „Wirklich?"

Statt auf eine Antwort zu warten – nicht, dass Itachi es sich noch anders überlegte - fiel Sasuke ihm wortwörtlich in den Rücken. Er sprang an ihm hoch und spürte die Vibration in seiner Brust, als Itachi lautlos in sich hinein lachte.

Sasuke schlang die Arme um seinen Hals; während zwei starke Hände verhinderten, dass er wieder herunter rutschte.

Er vergrub das Gesicht in Itachis weichen, weiten Kragen; er roch nach Waffenöl. Seine langen Haaren kitzelten Sasukes Wange. Jetzt, wo er einem warmen Körper so nah war, wurde ihm erst bewusst, wie frisch es geworden war.

„Na ja... Wenn ich dich _nicht_ tragen würde kämen wir ja doch nur zu spät zum Abendessen."

„... du bist so ein mieser Lügner, Itachi-nii."

Sasuke genoss seinen komfortablen Hochsitz auf Itachis Rücken. Es war ein selten gewordenes Vergnügen, vor allem, weil er Itachi ohnehin kaum noch für sich allein hatte - und weil Vater fand, dass er zu alt für so etwas kindisches war.

Er erwähnte Naruto mit keinem Sterbenswörtchen - dieses Geheimnis wollte er noch eine Zeitlang für sich behalten. Aber dafür musste Itachi sich alle Einzelheiten von den Feierlichkeiten zur Zeugnisvergabe anhören, während sie durch den Wald zurück zum Anwesen gingen.

„Und dann hat -" Sasuke verstummte, als vor ihnen Lichter zwischen den Bäumen auftauchten. Es waren so viele, dass sie die hereinbrechende Nacht erhellten.

Unruhig suchte er die erleuchten Fenster mit Blicken ab. „Glaubst du, dass Vater sehr wütend sein wird?" wisperte er Itachi ins Ohr; er hatte ein banges Gefühl in der Magengrube.

Wie zur Antwort trat ein Mann aus den Schatten des Seitentors hervor: „Itachi! Sasuke!" Fugaku hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und es lag Schärfe in seinem Tonfall.

Sasuke packte instinktiv fester zu und verspannte sich, doch Itachi warf ihm aus dem Augenwinkel einen beruhigenden Blick zu. Dann lockerte er seinen Griff um Sasukes Beine und ihm blieb nichts anders übrig, als von seinem Rücken runter und auf den sandigen Boden zu rutschen.

Einen kurzen Moment fühlte er sich versucht, dort stehen zu bleiben, hinter Itachis schützendem Rücken, doch dann nahm Sasuke all seinen Mut zusammen. Er trat Fugaku entgegen: „Vater, ich..."

Der ließ ihn nicht zu Wort kommen: „Es war unverantwortlich von dir, einfach so wegzulaufen, Sasuke. - Wir sprechen uns noch." Fugakus Nicken in Richtung der Küchentür war knapp und ruckartig. „Geh jetzt rein, deine Mutter wartet mit dem Essen auf dich."

Sasuke wollte protestieren, seinem Vater einfach nur erklären - „Jetzt." Fugakus Stimme duldete keine Widerworte.

Er nickte stumm und machte sich niedergeschlagen auf den Weg. Einen Fuß schon auf der Veranda blieb er stehen, weil er hinter sich keine Schritte hörte. - Was, wenn er Itachi in Schwierigkeiten gebracht hatte?

Itachi begegnete seinem fragenden Blick mit einem verstohlenen Zwinkern, bevor Vater etwas sagte, worauf er nickte. Er folgte Fugaku, der ihn vom Anwesen wegführte, als wollte er außer Hörweite mit ihm sprechen... Das war seltsam, aber Sasuke war dennoch erleichtert, denn es schien nichts mit seinen Eskapaden von heute zutun zu haben - also würde Itachi okay sein.

Er schob die Tür zur Seite. Sein gewohnheitsmäßiges „Tadaima!" blieb ihm im Halse stecken, als seine Mutter ihn an ihre Brust zog und fast erstickte.

 

Zwei Wochen später...

Naruto hatte gelernt seinem Glück immer etwas zu misstrauen, aber es war eine unumstößliche Tatsache, dass er _endlich_ einen echten Freund gefunden hatte.

Jiji hatte mal wieder recht gehabt: Naruto hatte sich oft bei ihm beschwert, dass niemand mit ihm spielen wollte. Und Jiji hatte immer verständnisvoll genickt,- aber auch gemahnt, dass manche Dinge eben Zeit brauchten. - Naruto war froh, dass Jiji das nicht einfach nur so dahin gesagt hatte, wie es Erwachsene oft taten, wenn sie Kinder mit ihren unangenehmen Fragen loswerden wollten.

Die Stelle, wo sie sich zuerst begegnet waren, diente Sasuke und ihm nun schon eine ganze Weile als Treffpunkt nach der Schule.

Sie gingen in verschiedene Klassen und Naruto vermied es, mit Sasuke auf dem Pausenhof gesehen zu werden. - Er hatte Angst, dass sein neuer Freund andernfalls auch diese kalten Blicke ernten würde...

Und das konnte er Sasuke nicht antun. Ihm schlichen doch ständig die Mädchen hinterher, die begeistert giggelten, wenn er beim Sport eine „gute Figur" machte. Und die Lehrer mochten ihn...

Es war nicht nötig das er mitbekam, wie alle Naruto mieden... Und das war okay. Es ihm nicht zu sagen, war allein Narutos Entscheidung.

Mit der Lichtung als Basis erkundeten sie nach dem Unterricht gemeinsam den Wald, spielten fangen und verstecken. Sasuke war fast _zu gut_ darin, weil er genügend Training hatte, dank seines großen Bruders - der war mit 15 Jahren schon ein großer Ninja. Sasuke klang immer ganz stolz, wenn er von ihm erzählte.

Da war es auch kein Wunder, dass Naruto bei ihren Kämpfen immer den Kürzeren zog... Aber er war kein schlechter Verlierer und Sasuke gab auch nicht damit an, dass er mit ihm den Boden aufwischen konnte. - Tatsächlich hatte er Naruto gestern erst ein paar Tips gegeben. - Als hätte er ein schlechtes Gewissen wegen seiner Siegesserie...

Wenn das nicht für seinen Charakter sprach! Naruto kicherte glücklich in sich hinein.

Ups! Schnell schlug er sich die Hand vor den Mund - ein lachender Strauch war nicht gerade unauffällig, auch wenn die Leute so manch seltsamen Anblick gewöhnt waren. Immerhin war Konoha ja ein Dorf voller schräger Ninja...

Naruto riss sich zusammen - er wollte so kurz vorm Ziel nicht entdeckt werden. Da wären alle Erkundungstouren der letzten Tage ja für die Katz gewesen.

Vorsichtig schob er ein paar der dürren Zweige zur Seite und sah sich durch die Blätter hindurch um... Niemand außer ihm befand sich in Sichtweite der überdachten Mauer, die rings um den Uchiha-Distrikt verlief.

Auf der anderen Seite ragte das riesige, rote Toori des Nakano-Schreins in den Himmel. Wenn Naruto sich nicht irrte gab es dort ansonsten nur noch ein privates Trainingsgelände, das um diese Zeit wohl niemand benutzen würde. Und etwas weiter stand das Haupthaus, wo Sasuke lebte... Sein Ziel.

Nur mal kurz gucken und dann wieder weg. Kein Problem. Der simpelste Schlachtplan war immer der Beste - oder so ähnlich. Das hatte Jiji mal gesagt - und der hatte fast immer recht.

Schnell verließ Naruto seine Deckung, sprintete über das ungeschützte Stück Straße, um ordentlich Schwung zu sammeln und - hopp! Er sprang und packte die überragenden Dachziegel. Sie waren rot glasiert und rutschig, doch Naruto versuchte, sich daran hochzuziehen und auf die Arme zu stemmen. Seine Sandalen schabten über die glatte Lattenverkleidung; er fand keinen richtigen Halt.

Vor Anstrengung schnaubend krallte er sich in einer der Fugen fest und kämpfte sich Zentimeterweise weiter, bis er sich mit dem Oberkörper _endlich_ gegen die warmen Steine lehnen konnte. Vorsichtig zog er seine Beine mit seitlichem Schwung nach und dann an seinen Körper heran, bis er sicher saß.

Narutos Arme taten weh; seine Muskeln zitterten. Und seine Handflächen brannten, dort, wo die leicht gezackte Kante der Ziegel seine Haut abgeschabt hatte. Er pustete auf die kleinen, blutenden Schnitte.

Ein lautes tack ließ ihn vor Schreck zusammen zucken und beinahe hinabstürzen. Schnell presste er sich so flach gegen das Mauerdach, wie es nur ging,- es war ja ein Dreieck - und sah sich nach dem Ursprung des Geräuschs um.

Die Shuriken sirrten fast lautlos durch die Luft, auf die Holzwand mit den aufgemalten Zielscheiben zu. Doch Itachi sah auf den ersten Blick, dass die Flugbahn zu steil war. Zwei Shuriken bohrten sich oberflächlich in das weiche Basalt, doch die anderen beiden prallten ab und landeten auf dem Sandboden.

Sasuke stöhnte entnervt, enttäuscht von seiner Leistung.

Itachi winkte ihn zu sich: „Hier." Er nahm sich einen der abgestumpften Trainings-shuriken und zeigte Sasuke noch einmal den richtigen Griff und den neuen, knapper bemessenen Bewegungsablauf für diesen Wurf. „Du hast eben das Handgelenk im letzten Moment zu stark nach rechts geneigt..." Itachi verstummte, als ihm ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken lief. Er kannte diese Sinneswahrnehmung nur zu gut...

„Nii-san?" fragte Sasuke besorgt - für ihn musste es so aussehen, als starre Itachi plötzlich Löcher in die Luft.

„Es ist nichts... Also, wie ich gerade sagte: Dadurch bekommen deine Shuriken einen Drall und der Winkel beim Aufschlag ist zu steil. Entweder prallen sie gleich ab oder bleiben nur oberflächlich stecken - und die Schwerkraft tut ihr übriges."

Wie um Itachis Worte zu bestätigen fiel in dem Moment der dritte Shuriken von der Holzwand. Er musste verstohlen schmunzeln, als Sasuke der gezackten Metallscheibe einen säuerlichen Blick zu warf, als hätte sie ihn persönlich beleidigt.

„Probier es noch einmal - und zwar so!" Mit den Worten warf Itachi seinen eigenen Shuriken. Er bohrte sich mit einem scharfen, lauten tack mitten ins Schwarze.

Itachi wartete geduldig, während Sasuke zu dem Holzkasten lief und sich neu mit Shuriken eindeckte, bevor er versuchte, Itachis entspannte Haltung nachzuahmen. Mit präziser Wucht schleuderte er das erste Geschoss auf das Ziel; drei weitere folgten im Abstand von wenigen Sekunden.

Dieses Mal holte Sasuke weder zu weit aus, noch verriß er im letzten Moment. Alle vier Shuriken bohrten sich in einem Stakkato von Metall auf Holz ins Basalt. Itachi nickte anerkennend, als sein kleiner Bruder erwartungsvoll zu ihm herüber sah.

Für jemanden in Sasukes Alter war das eine gute Leistung, auch wenn er zwei mal knapp den äußeren Rand verfehlt hatte.

„Alle getroffen!" jubelte Sasuke und rannte los, um die Shuriken wieder einzusammeln.

„Stimmt. Gut gemacht. Auch dein Publikum scheint angemessen begeistert," meinte Itachi trocken.

Sasuke beugte sich gerade zu dem nächsten Shuriken hinunter, als er den seltsamen Kommentar seines Bruders so richtig registrierte: „Publikum?"

Er sah hoch und folgte Itachis Blick, der auf die Außenmauer gerichtet war. - Nur, um zu spüren, wie ihm der Mund aufklappte: Niemand anderes als Naruto hing dort, flach an die Ziegel gepresst.

Naruto erwiderte ihre Blicke geschockt; die blauen Augen weit aufgerissen. Plötzlich kam er auf den glatten Ziegeln ins Rutschen. Obwohl er noch versuchte, sich festzukrallen oder auf der Straßenseite fallen zu lassen, rutschte er geradewegs nach vorn und verlor endgültig den Halt.

„Wah!"

Zweige knackten, Blätter und Blüten explodierten in alle Himmelsrichtungen, als Naruto geradewegs in einem Rhododendron verschwand.

Sasuke war starr vor Überraschung, doch dann rüttelte er sich wach. Er ließ die Trainingswaffen achtlos zurück in den Sand fallen und lief zu dem Busch, in dem Arme und Beine zappelten. Das helle Orange von Narutos T-Shirt blitzte durch die grün wogenden Blätter - offenbar kam Naruto in seiner Panik nicht von allein wieder hoch.

Sasuke verlor die Geduld, als er mehrfach ins Leere griff: „Naruto - jetzt halt doch mal still!" Der gehorchte tatsächlich sofort und Sasuke bekam endlich seine Hand zu fassen. Mit aller Kraft zog er, bis Naruto unter großem Geraschel wieder aus der unfreiwilligen Versenkung auftauchte.

Der Blondschopf war völlig zerzaust - und leichenblass. Aber Sasuke konnte auf den ersten Blick sehen, dass der Rhododendron den Sturz gut abgefangen hatte. Naruto war unverletzt - keine Selbstverständlichkeit, wenn man bedachte, dass er aus knappen drei Metern gefallen war.

„Bist du in Ordnung?" fragte er trotzdem und seine Stimme kiekste entschieden zu hoch.

Naruto grinste zittrig und wich Sasukes Blick aus, indem er mit viel Show seine Sachen abklopfte und Blätter aus seinem Haar fischte. Der Sturz hatte ihm offensichtlich einen ziemlich großen Schrecken eingejagt - mal abgesehen davon, dass man normalerweise auch nicht einfach über Mauern auf fremde Grundstücke kletterte...

Sasuke wartete geduldig ab und war erleichtert, dass Narutos Grinsen wieder echt aussah, als er aufblickte: „Ich bin okay - kein Problem."

„Uh-huh," machte Sasuke betont skeptisch. „Was machst du überhaupt hier? Wir wollten uns doch erst morg-... Uhm..." Sasuke warf Itachi, der das Geschehen aus ein paar Metern Entfernung reglos verfolgte, einen unsicheren Blick zu.

Er war sich völlig sicher, wie Vater auf Narutos Anwesenheit reagieren würde - selbst, wenn der nicht über die Mauer bei ihnen einstieg, sondern wie ein zivilisierter Mensch die Eingangstür benutzte. Genau deswegen hatte Sasuke ihn ja auch noch nicht zu sich nach Hause eingeladen...

Naruto war auf dem Pausenhof nie zu finden und deswegen machten sie ihre Treffen immer auf der Lichtung ab, wenn sie für den Tag Schluss machten. Aber Sasuke erfuhr meistens erst am Abend zuvor, ob Fugaku am nächsten Tag zu Hause war oder nicht - das machte die Planung für einen spontanen Besuch schwierig...

Aber - wie würde Itachi reagieren, vor dem er diese Freundschaft geheim gehalten hatte?

Itachi sah seinen Verdacht auf doch recht... _spektakuläre_ Art und Weise bestätigt. Es war nur gut, dass er den Landeplatz in seine Kalkulation, das Timing betreffend, mit einbezogen hatte, bevor er den kleinen „Spion" enttarnt hatte...

Das Erbe des Yondaime, Naruto Uzumaki, der Jinchuriki des Kyuubi... Das Chakra des Neunschwänzigen war unverwechselbar, obwohl es durch Narutos eigenes stark verdünnt wurde... Wahrscheinlich hatte Minato-sama das Siegel damals bewusst so konstruiert, dass sein Sohn irgendwann diese enorme Energie absorbierte... - Auf jeden Fall würden Naruto irgendwann größere Chakrareserven zur Verfügung stehen, als den meisten anderen Ninja.

Aber diese Aura... Sie glich aus der Nähe einem Brennen, glühend rot; ein Gefühl wie Glassplitter, die sich einem unter die Haut bohrten.

Und das war dann also auch der „geheimnisvolle" Junge, mit dem sich Sasuke seit Wochen traf... Itachi war nicht überrascht; schließlich hatte er an dem Abend auf der Lichtung einen Blick auf Naruto erhaschen können. Das verräterische Chakra tat sein übriges, es machte den Jungen zu einem Fanal in der Wahrnehmung eines Ninjas...

Sasuke tat gut daran, diese Freundschaft vor ihrem Vater geheim zu halten... Eine Tatsache, die Itachi bedauerte. Als Anbu wusste er nur zu gut, wie die Dorfbewohner zu dem jungen Jinchuriki standen...

Beide Jungen schrumpften in sich zusammen, als Itachi zu ihnen hinüber ging; wenn auch aus sehr unterschiedlichen Gründen.

Er lächelte Naruto beruhigend zu und achtete sorgfältig darauf, einen gewissen Abstand zu wahren, damit sich der Junge nicht in die Enge gedrängt fühlte. Er war sich darüber im Klaren, dass Naruto mit Erwachsenen bisher viele schlechte Erfahrungen gemacht hatte. Seine Reaktion auf Itachi, sein Misstrauen und die instinktive Fluchtbereitschaft sprachen Bände. - Davon abgesehen redete ein gewisser Anbu gerne...

Sasuke entspannte sich sofort sichtlich - doch er reagierte nicht, als Itachi ihn erwartungsvoll ansah. Schließlich zog Itachi fragend eine Augenbraue hoch: „Willst du mir deinen Freund nicht vorstellen, Sasuke?"

„Oh..." Eine leichte Röte kroch über Sasukes Wangen. „Doch, natürlich! Also: Naruto, dass ist mein großer Bruder, Itachi. Ich hab dir ja von ihm erzählt. Und - Itachi, dass ist Naruto Uzumaki... Wir... also..." Er kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf. „Wir sind uns an dem Abend im Wald begegnet. Und seitdem spielen wir öfter zusammen."

Itachi entging nicht, dass Naruto Sasuke einen nervösen Blick zuwarf, vielleicht verunsichert durch dessen Zögern, mit der Sprache herauszurücken. Doch dann besann er sich auf seine Manieren und verbeugte sich. „Freut mich Sie kennenzulernen, Itachi-san."

Statt mit einem Nicken zu reagieren, wie es die meisten Erwachsenen getan hätten, erwiderte Itachi die Verbeugung: „Die Freude ist ganz auf meiner Seite, Naruto-kun. Bitte,- nenn mich doch einfach Itachi."

Naruto seufzte erleichtert, als Sasuke seine Versuche aufgab, ihn zum Spielen überreden zu wollen und zu Itachi lief.

Er ließ sich im Schatten einer mächtigen Kastanie nieder. Naruto brauchte einfach erst mal etwas Zeit für sich, damit sein rasender Herzschlag wieder ruhiger wurde. - Itachi schien zwar nett zu sein, aber man konnte sich bei Erwachsenen nie auf den ersten Eindruck verlassen. Er hatte im Laufe der Jahre die bittere Erfahrung gemacht, dass ein Lächeln täuschen konnte.

Außerdem... Irgend etwas an dem älteren Teenager ließ Narutos Alarmglocken schrillen, wie selten zuvor. Und er hatte gelernt diesem Instinkt, diesem wortwörtlich heißem Bauchgefühl, zu vertrauen.

Aber... er _schien_ wirklich nett zu sein... Itachi sah auf den ersten Blick distanziert und kalt aus - seltsam beherrscht und streng würdevoll, wie Naruto es auch immer an den Hyuga sah. Na ja - die trugen zusätzlich allerdings die Nase noch ziemlich hoch...

Aber wenn Itachi Sasuke ansah - dann wurde sein starres Gesicht und seine Augen weicher... Und abgesehen davon war Naruto sehr versucht, ihm einfach nur deswegen erst mal zu vertrauen, weil er Sasuke gerade Unterricht mit Shuriken gab... Naruto rutschte unruhig auf dem Gras hin und her; konnte sein Interesse an dem Training beim besten Willen nicht überspielen.

Unter Itachis Anleitung traf Sasuke nämlich schon zum vierten Mal in Folge alle der aufgemalten Zielscheiben genau im Mittelpunkt - und Naruto hatte noch nie einen Shuriken benutzen dürfen...

Das musste das sein, was Jiji ein „Dilemma" nannte...

„Naruto-kun?" rief Itachi in dem Moment.

Er schreckte aus seinem Gegrüble hoch: „Hai?"

„Willst du es auch mal probieren?"

Naruto widerstand nur mühsam dem Drang, sich umzusehen - es konnte ja wirklich niemand sonst angesprochen sein. „Darf ich denn?"

„Komm schon her, Naruto," mischte sich Sasuke ein. Er hielt einladend ein paar der Trainingswaffen in die Höhe.

Naruto huschte ein Grinsen voller Vorfreude übers Gesicht. In seiner Eile wäre er beinahe hingefallen.

Itachi hatte eine Weile zugesehen und sich dann auf den Platz zurückgezogen, den Naruto verlassen hatte. Solange die beiden Jungs nicht Gefahr liefen, sich zu verletzen sah er keinen Grund, warum er sich in Sasukes Unterricht einmischen sollte.

Der hatte zwar einen etwas herrisch altklugen Ton am Leibe, aber ansonsten machte er sich gut als Narutos Lehrer. Die ersten Minuten hatte er ihm geduldig gezeigt, wie man einen Shuriken in der Hand hielt, ohne sich zu verletzen. - Es war auf den ersten Blick deutlich geworden, dass Naruto noch nie einen Shuriken benutzt hatte.

Jetzt war er gerade damit beschäftigt, ihm die richtige Wurftechnik zu demonstrieren - mit der besonderen Aufmerksamkeit auf die Tatsache, dass eine Drehung des Handgelenks die Flugbahn entscheidend beeinflussen konnte...

Schließlich hallten ein paar scharfe tacks über den abgeschieden gelegenen Trainingsbereich, als er vormachte, wie es in der Praxis funktionieren sollte.

Naruto wippte erwartungsvoll auf den Zehenspitzen: „Jetzt ich! Ich möchte!"

„Also gut - hier." Sasuke hielt ihm den kleinen Holzkasten mit den etwas abgeschliffenen Shuriken hin. Naruto nahm sich einen und -

Itachis Hand schnellte hoch und pflückte das Wurfgeschoss aus der Luft, bevor es ihn mitten in die Stirn treffen konnte... Nun ja,- so etwas war zu erwarten, wenn man den Shuriken weit ausholend zu werfen versuchte - und in der Rückwärtsbewegung los ließ.

„Ups," kommentierte Sasuke trocken.

Naruto dagegen war blass geworden und sah ängstlich zu Itachi rüber. Da er vor allem mit Zivilisten zu tun hatte, jetzt, wo er für die Akademie noch zu jung war, machte er sich offensichtlich Sorgen, dass er ihn ernstlich hätte verletzen können...

„Wah! Ich - Entschuldigung!"

Itachi lächelte ihm beruhigend zu: „Kein Problem. Das kann passieren."

„Humph - Itachi ist ein Ninja. Dem passiert so leicht nichts, mach dir keine Gedanken." Sasuke packte Naruto an der Schulter und zog ihn zurück auf den kreisrunden Sandplatz mit den Zielscheiben, damit das Training weiter gehen konnte.

Itachi schmunzelte. So viel Vertrauen in seine Fähigkeiten war doch herzerwärmend...

Wenig später hatte Naruto den Vorfall schon vergessen und war mit Feuereifer bei der Sache. „Woah - nein, doch nicht so! Du -" Sasukes Protest wurde im Keim erstickt, als das vertraute Geräusch eines soliden Treffers erklang. Drei weitere Einschläge folgten auf den ersten. Sasuke blinzelte perplex - alle vier Shuriken hatten mitten ins Schwarze getroffen.

„Pah - Anfängerglück!"

Itachi entschied müßig, dass sich nie jemand die Mühe gemacht hatte, Naruto zur Zurückhaltung zu erziehen. Der zog nämlich einen beleidigten Flunsch: „Gar nicht!" Zu seiner Überraschung tat Sasuke es ihm ohne zu zögern gleich und stampfte kindisch temperamentvoll mit dem Fuß auf: „Wohl!"

Itachi schnaubte amüsiert, als Naruto Sasuke mit einem frontalen Sprung überrumpelte und zu Boden riss. Und schon balgten sich die beiden wie junge Hunde im Sand, dass es staubte und rollten ineinander verschlungen weiter, bis sie im Gras landeten.

Die harmlose Rauferei ging in Kitzelattacken über; Sasuke hielt sich laut kichernd die empfindlichen Rippen. „Na warte," stieß er hervor und raffte sich auf. Seine Rache war fürchterlich – nun war es Naruto, der nach Luft japste und um sich schlug. „Ich geb' auf! Lass das!" Beide ließen sich heftig atmend rittlings ins weiche Gras fallen.

Schließlich deutete Naruto hoch zum blauen Himmel, wo wattige Wolken vorbei zogen: „Guck mal, ein Drache."

„Hmpf. Das ist bestenfalls eine Eidechse."

Itachi folgte ihrem Blick und sah... eine Ansammlung von Wassermolekülen. Für ihn war es einfach nur eine gewöhnliche Wolke.

Aber...

Er hörte eine Weile den beiden Jungen zu, die in den zufälligen Formen noch Bilder sahen; voll kindlicher Phantasie. - Alles in allem war es eine friedliche Szene...

Wenn es nur immer so bleiben könnte... Nicht wahr, Hokage-sama? Hofft Ihr wirklich noch auf den Erfolg Eurer Bemühungen...?

 

Eine Woche später...

„Bitte, nii-san!"

„Ja, bitte bitte, Itachi-san!"

Er machte einen halbherzigen Versuch, die beiden Jungen abzuschütteln, die sich an seine Arme gehängt hatten und hemmungslos bettelten.

„Bitte zeig uns ein cooles Jutsu, nii-san!"

Itachi hatte sich bereits gestern zu einer Demonstration breitschlagen lassen und stählte sich innerlich gegen das konstante Gejammer. Er war jetzt besser gerüstet für die doppelte Dosis Welpenblick: „Nein."

Sie waren zu ihm gekommen mit der Bitte, sie ernsthaft zu unterrichten und da er zugestimmt hatte, würde er seinen aufgestellten Lehrplan auch umsetzen.

Sasuke und Naruto warfen sich einen Blick zu - und ließen dann grummelnd los.

Gut. Sie hatten erkannt, dass er nicht nachgeben würde. Itachi seufzte unterdrückt und zog sein legeres T-Shirt zurecht, das unter dem Ansturm ziemlich gelitten hatte. „Auf dem Plan stehen heute die In - denkt an unsere Abmachung."

„Och."

„Menno."

„Vielleicht zeige ich euch ein Jutsu, wenn ihr die In fehlerfrei durchgehen könnt."

Sein Motivationsversuch scheiterte, als Sasuke eine Schnute zog: „Aber die sind doch so verdammt langwei-"

„Die In sind die Grundlage für jedes Jutsu, weil sie dem geschmiedeten Chakra die gewünschte Form geben, wodurch die verschiedenen, den Grundelementaren zugeordneten Künste erst ermöglicht werden," zitierte Naruto begeistert aus dem ersten Lehrbuch der Akademie.

Itachi nickte anerkennend: „Sehr richtig, Naruto-kun."

Jetzt, wo der Junge nicht mehr so misstrauisch ihm gegenüber war, stellte er viele Fragen und musste nicht mehr dazu ermuntert werden, sich an Itachis improvisierten Unterricht zu beteiligen.

Außerdem überraschte er Itachi von Zeit zu Zeit mit solchen Zitaten aus dem Lehrbuch; er musste es sich von der öffentlichen Bibliothek ausgeliehen haben... Die Frage war nur: Warum? Die In wurden als Thema in dem Vorbereitungskurs behandelt, den die zukünftigen Akademieschüler zwingend besuchen mussten - Sasuke und Naruto nahmen seit ein paar Wochen daran teil.

Sasuke zog eine Grimasse, gab sich aber Schulter zuckend geschlagen. - Dafür, dass er unbedingt die Katon-Künste ihres Clan lernen wollte, war er bemerkenswert unmotiviert, wenn es um das Verinnerlichen der notwendigen In ging. Er kannte sie zwar, aber Itachi hatte bemerkt, dass ihm der Wechsel zwischen ihnen schwer fiel.

„Also gut... Zeigt mir Tori!"

Auf Itachis Anweisung hin verschränkte Sasuke sofort die Finger beider Hände ineinander und schloss das In auf Brusthöhe. Er wartete einen Moment, doch Itachi schwieg; die Stirn gerunzelt.

Sasuke folgte seinem Blick hinüber zu Naruto - und musste lachen. „Was soll das denn sein? Lass die Scherze und mach es richtig!"

Narutos In war eine lustig anzusehende Mischung aus Tori und Ousu-buta; eine geschlossene Faust zeigte nach oben, die andere nach unten. Kopf schüttelnd formte Sasuke abermals Tori, weil er das Siegel versehentlich gelöst hatte.

„Sasuke," Itachis Stimme hatte einen warnenden Unterton.

Verwirrt warf er ihm einen fragenden Blick zu, doch der nickte nur in Richtung Naruto - dem die Tränen in den Augen standen. Peinlich berührt erkannte Sasuke, dass sein Freund keine Scherze gemacht hatte - er hielt es für das richtige In.

Naruto versteckte die Hände hinter dem Rücken und senkte den Kopf; seine blonden Strähnen fielen ihm tief in die Stirn. „Tut mir leid," stieß er unter leisen Schluchzern hervor. Sein Kinn zitterte und sein Gesicht wurde ganz rot.

Sasuke fühlte sich bei dem Anblick hilflos, doch da kniete Itachi sich vor Naruto ins Gras: „Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen, Naruto-kun. Jeder macht mal einen Fehler."

„Aber alle lachen _immer_ über meine In!"

Sasuke konnte nur mit den Schultern zucken, als Itachi ihm einen fragenden Blick zuwarf - sie gingen in verschiedene Klassen und hatten nie gemeinsam Unterricht.

„Hm... Wer hat dir die In denn so gezeigt?"

Naruto zog die Nase hoch und wagte einen vorsichtigen Blick: „Ich hatte Nachhilfe, weil ich den Tag gefehlt habe. Mein Lehrer meinte, das wären die richtigen... Aber die Kinder haben sie anders gemacht... Ich - ich hab ja gefragt, aber..."

„Ich verstehe."

Sasuke stellten sich die feinen Nackenhärchen auf, als er Itachis Stimme hörte.

„Ich wollte sie mir dann aus einem Buch selbst beibringen - aber die Bilder sind nicht gut zu sehen," murmelte Naruto.

Itachi nickte ernst: „Die In sind schwer aus einem Buch zu lernen."

„... Itachi-san... Kannst du mir nicht zeigen, wie es richtig geht?" Narutos Stimme war kleinlaut und hoffnungsvoll.

„Natürlich, Naruto-kun. Wir beginnen den Unterricht einfach noch mal mit den Grundlagen."

Sasukes Magen brannte vor Scham, dass er seinen Freund ausgelacht hatte: „Ich helfe dir auch! - Tut mir leid, dass ich dich ausgelacht habe... Ich dachte, du machst nur wieder Unsinn."

Narutos warf ihm ein zittriges Grinsen zu: „Ist okay... Das klingt doch auch nach mir, ne?"

Und für Naruto war die Sache damit vergeben und vergessen.

Itachi stand hinter Naruto und griff hin und wieder über seine Schultern hinweg, um die Haltung seiner Finger zu korrigieren.

„Sehr gut. Jetzt Ryu, Sasuke."

Itachi wartete einen Moment, bis Naruto Sasukes Fingerhaltung nachgeahmt hatte. Das war jetzt der fünfte Durchgang und er hatte kaum noch eingreifen müssen. - Mit Geduld und positiver Bestätigung erreichte man bei Naruto viel; er lernte schnell und mit Begeisterung. Aber es fiel ihm schwer, sich Dinge einzuprägen, die er nicht beobachten und nachmachen konnte. Er war eher der „Lernen durch Ausprobieren" - Typ.

„Gut. Jetzt haltet Ryu für drei Minuten."

„Wozu?" fragte Naruto neugierig.

„Damit euch die In in Fleisch und Blut übergehen," erklärte Itachi. „Später müsst ihr dann nicht mehr nachdenken wie man sie formt - euer Körper weiß es."

Einen Moment standen die Jungs gehorsam schweigend da.

„Nii-san?"

„Hm?"

„... was ist mit dem coolen Jutsu?"

Nur jahrelange Disziplin verhinderte, dass Itachi eine Grimasse schnitt.

Itachi setzte sich auf die Steinbank am künstlich angelegten Koi-Teich und wartete darauf, dass Sasuke zurück kam. Er hatte Naruto zum hinteren Tor begleitet, um ihn zu verabschieden.

Itachi hörte ihn schon aus mehreren Metern Entfernung - Sasuke kickte einen Stein vor sich her. Als er näher kam war ihm seine düstere Stimmung mit Leichtigkeit anzusehen. Er beförderte den Kiesel mit einem leisen Platschen ins Wasser, wo die Karpfen auseinanderstieben.

Sasuke setzte sich neben ihn und Itachi beobachtete die trunken umher taumelnden Glühwürmchen, während er darauf wartete, dass Sasuke sich ihm anvertraute.

„Nii-san?"

„Ja?"

Sasuke starrte auf seine Hände hinab und formte abwesend Uma und Tora. „Warum lernt Naruto die In nicht von seinen Eltern?"

Ah - sein kleiner Bruder; selbst im Mittelpunkt der Aufmerksamkeit, aber manchmal etwas zu sehr mit sich beschäftigt, um die Probleme anderer wahrzunehmen. Aber er war auch noch jung...

„Naruto-kuns Eltern sind damals beide beim Angriff des Kyuubi ums Leben gekommen. Da er keine Verwandten hat wuchs er im Waisenhaus auf und lebt zur Zeit bei einer Pflegefamilie... Streng genommen hat Hokage-sama die Vormundschaft für ihn übernommen," erklärte Itachi.

Er hatte nicht die Absicht, Sasuke die volle Wahrheit zusagen, unabhängig von dem Gesetz, welches genau das unter Strafe verbot. - Aber er würde ihn auch nicht unnötig belügen.

Sasuke hatte die Stirn in Falten gelegt und dachte einen Moment darüber nach: „Dann mögen ihn die anderen Kinder nicht, weil er keine Eltern hat und deswegen anders ist als sie? Aber... warum sollte seinen Lehrer so was kümmern? Und es gab doch nach dem Angriff viele Waisen...? Itachi -"

„Frag nicht weiter, Sasuke. Ich kann dir denn wahren Grund nicht nennen."

Sasukes dunkle Augen funkelten wütend: „Aber - er hat _geweint_! Und ich -" Er verstummte abrupt. So etwas wie Misstrauen lag plötzlich in seinem wachsamen Blick: „Ist das wie bei deinen Missionen, nii-san? Von denen du auch nicht sprechen darfst?"

Itachi lächelte dünn: „Das Problem ist, dass es sich hier um... ein Geheimnis handelt. Und die ähneln Gerüchten - bald nach ihrer Entstehung kennen nur noch wenige Menschen die ganze Wahrheit. Und der Rest... Nun,- statt selbst zu urteilen, wirklich hinzusehen und ihr Halbwissen zu hinterfragen, begnügen sie sich zumeist..."

„... mit einem Sündenbock," beendet Sasuke grimmig den Satz für ihn.

Itachi nickte stumm. Sasuke würde sich mit diesem Hinweis zufrieden geben müssen. Und er war alt genug, um sich davon ausgehend einige Dinge zusammen zu reimen. Schließlich war er ein Uchiha - das waren sie beide.

Itachi würde es zwar vorziehen, wenn Sasuke noch eine Zeitlang nicht mit solchen Dingen konfrontiert würde, aber...

Wenn Naruto da war verhielt er sich wie jeder normale Junge in seinem Alter... Es war einer der Gründe, warum Itachi ihm dabei half, ihn heimlich zu treffen.

„Naruto kennt den Grund auch nicht oder?"

Itachi schüttelte den Kopf.

„Sasuke-kun! Itachi-kun!" Mikoto lehnte aus einem der Küchenfenster und winkte. „Kommt bitte rein - das Abendessen ist gleich fertig."

Sasuke sprang auf und rief: „Wir kommen gleich!"

Mikoto tippte mahnend auf ihre Armbanduhr und schloss das Fenster wieder.

„Sasuke." Itachi hielt ihn mit einer Hand auf der Schulter zurück. „Ich muss dir sicher nicht sagen, dass du dieses Gespräch für dich behalten musst... Richtig?" Er warf ihm einen eindringlichen Blick zu.

Sasukes Nicken war ernst: „Ich weiß. Mach dir keine Sorgen."

 

Vier Tage später...

Naruto verlagerte sein Gewicht vorsichtig weiter nach vorne auf dem dünner werdenden Ast. Er achtete sorgfältig darauf nicht die Deckung der Blätter zu verlassen, als er den kleinen Trampelpfad hinauf spähte.

Itachi bog gerade um die Ecke, eine Stofftasche voller Schriftrollen für ihren Unterricht locker über die linke Schulter geschlungen.

„Bereit?" flüsterte er aufgeregt.

„Er weiß längst, dass wir da sind," grummelte Sasuke von einem etwas tiefer gelegenen Ast. „Er war mit Vater weg, auf einer Spezialmission. Und jetzt ist er direkt Hokage-sama unterstellt, als Anbu."

„Pst!" zischelte Naruto, entsetzt, dass sein Freund so laut war und ihnen den Überraschungsmoment zerstörte. „Bereit?" wollte er beharrlich wissen.

Er konnte Sasuke ergeben seufzen hören. „Hai hai, taicho."

Naruto musste grinsen; ihm gefiel der Titel ausgesprochen gut. Er sah auf den sandigen Weg hinunter; Itachi war näher gekommen.

„Drei..." wisperte er und kauerte sich enger an den Ast.

Itachi kam bis auf wenige Meter an ihren Hinterhalt heran. Er zog seine Tasche zurecht, die mit all ihren länglichen Ausbuchtungen unhandlich war und rutschte.

„Zwei..." Naruto machte sich bereit und nahm mit dem Auge Maß. Eine leichte Brise wehte und übertönte das leise Rascheln, als Sasuke und er sich für den Absprung in Position brachten. Naruto hörte das Geräusch jedoch kaum, weil ihm das Herz vor Aufregung bis in den Hals schlug.

Itachi musste nur noch einen Schritt -

„Jetzt!"

Naruto ließ sich hinunter fallen, während Sasuke sich von seinem Ast abstieß und auf Itachis weiter entfernte linke Seite zielte. Für einen Moment berührte er eine Schulter - die sich mit einem leisen puff in dunklen Rauch auflöste.

Der Boden raste auf Naruto zu; er konnte Sasukes erstickten Aufschrei hören. Er kniff die Augen zusammen und wartete auf den schmerzhaften Aufprall - doch da ging ein Ruck durch seinen Körper. Eine Hand hatte im letzten Moment seine Fessel gepackt. Vorsichtig machte er die Augen wieder auf - die Grashalme waren ihm so nah, dass sie beinahe seine Nasenspitze kitzelten, als er kopfüber in Itachis sicherem Griff pendelte.

Sasuke erging es weniger gut - sein Gesicht war in die Stofftasche gepresst; sein erstickt hervor gewürgtes „Nii-san!" klang, als bohrte sich ihm eine Schriftrolle in den Mund.

„Ich lasse euch jetzt los," warnte Itachi.

Naruto streckte schnell seine Arme aus. Als sich der Griff um sein Bein lockerte, fing er den kurzen Sturz in einem wackeligen Handstand auf. Von da war es leicht mit einer Rolle vorwärts wieder festen Boden unter sich zu bringen. Er blieb mit pochendem Schädel sitzen; das Blut rauschte ihm wie ein Wasserfall in den Ohren.

„Ich hab dir doch gesagt: Er weiß es," kommentierte Sasuke hinter ihm mürrisch.

Naruto sah über die Schulter zu, wie Sasuke, der es ihm nachgemacht hatte, ein paar Meter geschickt auf den Händen lief und sich dann ins Gras fallen ließ. „Miese Leistung, taichou."

Naruto grinste und kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf: „Du warst auch nicht besser." Er streckte ihm die Zunge heraus. „Aber du warst cool, wie immer, Itachi!"

Der hörte jedoch nicht zu. Itachi stand mit den Rücken zu ihnen und fixierte einen der Bäume, obwohl Naruto auf den ersten Blick nichts ungewöhnliches an der alten Eiche entdecken konnte.

„Ja, Uchiha-san, wirklich 'cool'."

Die Stimme sprach aus dem Nichts; sie klang entweder amüsiert oder spöttisch - Naruto wusste nicht, was von beidem stimmte - und sie dehnte die Worte seltsam träge in die Länge... Oh! Das wiederum kannte Naruto und er entspannte sich; während Sasuke alarmiert aufsprang. „Nii-san!"

„Immer mit der Ruhe, Uchiha-chibi, kein Grund zur Aufregung," kommentierte die Stimme. Und wie aus dem Boden gewachsen stand plötzlich ein Anbu mit Hundemaske vor Itachi.

Er hatte Naruto schon ein paar Mal aus der Patsche geholfen, als diese Trunkenbolde hinter ihm her waren. Er musste von Anfang an in der Eiche gehockt und sie bei ihrem kleinen Hinterhalt beobachtet haben.

„Hallo, Inu-san," grüßte Naruto mit einem Winken und arrangierte seine Beine zu einem bequemeren Schneidersitz. Die weiße Porzellanmaske mit den roten Linien und der bulligen Schnauze wandte sich ihm zu: „Yo, Naru-kun! Wie -"

„Ich nehme an es gibt einen wichtigen Grund für deine Anwesenheit, Inu," schnitt Itachi ihm das Wort ab und verschränkte streng die Arme vor der Brust.

„Stimmt. - Du solltest den Unterricht für heute ausfallen lassen."

Naruto schluckte schwer und tauschte einen besorgten Blick mit Sasuke.

 

Zehn Tage später...

Sasuke saß allein in der Abendsonne auf der Veranda und starrte auf das von Rissen durchzogene Uchiha-Wappen, an der Außenwand gegenüber. Itachis Kunai hatte das Symbol ihres Clans mit solcher Wucht getroffen, als hätte er es auslöschen wollen...

Seit dem Vorfall wegen Shisuis Selbstmord und dem Auftauchen der Polizeitruppe hatte Sasuke ihn kaum noch gesehen. - Vielleicht war er im Auftrag des Hokage unterwegs... Aber selbst wenn er zu Hause war...

Itachi war ins abseits gelegene Nebengebäude gezogen. Dort wohnte er ganz alleine, nahm dort auch die Mahlzeiten zu sich. - Vater sagte, dass ihm etwas Abstand gut tun würde und das er dort bleiben sollte, bis sich die Lage wieder etwas beruhigt hatte...

Sasuke seufzte frustriert und ließ sich zurückfallen, auf die warmen Holzdielen, die nach frischer Limonenpolitur rochen.

Er verstand das alles nicht: Was bedeutete es, das Itachi „der Vermittler zwischen den Uchiha und der Zentralverwaltung" war? Wozu brauchten sie einen Mittelsmann? Als Polizeitruppe von Konoha waren sie doch ohnehin der zentralen Verwaltung unterstellt...

Und warum war Itachi plötzlich so wütend auf seinen Clan, seine Familie?

Außerdem: Wie konnten sie ihn verdächtigen, etwas mit Shisuis Tod zu tun zu haben? Die beiden hatten sich in den letzten Monaten zwar kaum gesehen, aber Sasuke wusste mit Sicherheit, dass sie gute Freunde waren...

„Man sollte einen Menschen nicht nach seinem äußeren Auftreten beurteilen," dass hatte Itachi gesagt. Aber...

Schritte kamen näher, zusammen mit dem durchdringenden Geruch nach Limonen. Sasuke rollte sich zur Seite, damit Misato-san mit ihrem Eimer und Mob an ihm vorbei kam...

Als er hier angekommen war, hatte sie mit Tante Noriko um der Ecke geredet - doch als sie Sasuke sahen, hatten sie einen bedeutungsschwangeren Blick gewechselt und geschwiegen. Alle Erwachsenen machten das jetzt ständig, wenn er in der Nähe war...

Und ihm war aufgefallen, dass es jetzt auch mehr Clantreffen als sonst gab. Sie fanden nicht mehr im großen Tatami-Zimmer im Ost- oder Westflügel statt, sondern im Nakano-Schrein. - Sasuke hatte letzte Nacht versucht sich dort hin zu schleichen und zu lauschen. Aber er hatte kehrt machen müssen, weil Hiiro-kun die ganze Zeit am Toori gestanden hatte. Auch ein paar Männer der Polizeitruppe hatten Wache gestanden...

Sasuke war ratlos - was ging hier nur vor?

 

Am nächsten Tag...

Sasuke stand halb hinter der Schiebetür versteckt und sah unsicher um die Ecke dabei zu, wie Itachi in seine Schuhe schlüpfte.

Endlich war er nach Tagen wieder zu Hause, aber er wirkte heute so... anders, unnahbar.

„Ist etwas, Sasuke?"

Ertappt zuckte er zusammen, so dass die mit Papier bespannte Tür ein Stück zur Seite ratterte. Da er ohnehin schon erwischt worden war nahm Sasuke all seinen Mut zusammen und überbrückte die paar Meter zwischen ihnen. Itachi beobachtete ihn über die Schulter hinweg; sein Blick war... kalt.

Trotzdem brachte Sasuke nervös schluckend seine Bitte vor: „Nii-san... Hast du heute Zeit, um mir beim Training zu helfen? Ich habe Schwierigkeiten, wenn ich mehr als zwei Shuriken beidhändig werfen will..."

Itachi zog seinen Hitai-ate zurecht und - nahm etwas von der Ablage? Sasuke war sich nicht sicher, weil die Bewegung so schnell gewesen war, dass seine Augen ihr nicht folgen konnten.

„Wolltest du heute nicht mit Naruto bis zum Fluss wandern?"

Sasuke fragte sich, woher Itachi das wusste, obwohl sie tagelang nicht miteinander gesprochen hatten. „Er war nicht an unserem Treffpunkt..."

Sasuke wusste, dass er eingeschnappt klang. Naruto hatte sicher einen guten Grund dafür ihn sitzen zu lassen, aber... Ob es wirklich normal war - sich so daran zu gewöhnen, mit jemandem zusammen zu sein, zu spielen und toben, dass man sich am Ende gar nicht mehr allein zu beschäftigen wusste?

Sasuke sah erleichtert, dass Itachis Blick weicher wurde, auch wenn sein Gesicht ausdruckslos blieb. „Ich muss Hokage-sama einen Bericht von Vater überbringen. Tut mir leid, Sasuke... Vielleicht habe ich danach noch Zeit für dich."

„Aber - kann ich nicht mitkommen? Ich kann doch im Vorzimmer warten, während du das machst!"

„Bist du sicher? Es könnte nämlich länger dauern..." warnte Itachi - und sein Blick hatte jetzt dieses amüsierte Funkeln. Er wusste schließlich genau, dass Sasuke das Warten alles andere als leichtfallen würde - schon gar nicht unter den wachsamen Augen der Chu-Nin im Hokageturm. Aber er würde auch eher _sterben_ , als sich seine Langeweile anmerken zu lassen.

Sasuke nickte entschlossen: „Ich werde warten!"

Itachi warf einen Blick auf die Wanduhr hinter Sasuke - und verpasste ihm einen unsanften Zweifinger-Stoß gegen die Stirn: „Worauf warten wir dann noch?"

Itachi schloss nach einer letzten Verbeugung die Tür zu Hokage-samas Büro. Das Geräusch, als sie zufiel, markierte den Moment, wo er alle Erinnerungen an das Gespräch routiniert in einem Winkel seines Bewusstsein verschloss.

Den Anweisungen Sandaime-samas gehörte später seine volle Aufmerksamkeit. Er würde seine Pflicht erfüllen - aber jetzt war er mit Sasuke zusammen. Das waren zwei Bereiche seines Lebens, die er nie hatte vermischen wollen - nicht so.

Sasuke saß starr auf dem Stuhl, den ihm die Chu-Nin angeboten hatten. Ihm war seine Erleichterung deutlich anzusehen, als er Itachi sah: „Nii-san!"

Itachi winkte ihn zu sich und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Vielen Dank für Ihre Mühe," wandte er sich mit einer knappen Verbeugung an den jungen Chu-Nin, der für ihn ein Auge auf Sasuke gehabt hatte.

„Es war keine Mühe, Uchiha-san. Auf Wiedersehen, Sasuke-kun." Umino Iruka, leicht zu erkennen an der Narbe, die quer über seinem Nasenrücken verlief, erwiderte die Verbeugung, soweit es mit einem Arm voller Akten möglich war.

Mit einem letzten Nicken führte Itachi Sasuke aus dem Vorzimmer, durch Gänge und Treppen hinunter, bis sie im Eingangsbereich ankamen. Während der Hokageturm am frühen Abend etwas verlassen wirkte, herrschte auf den Hauptstraßen Konohas ein geschäftiges Treiben; es war Markttag.

Itachi ging deswegen zwischen zwei Gemüseständen hindurch und in eine Seitenstraße hinein - auf dem Weg würden sie schneller nach Hause kommen. Außerdem hatten sich viele Angehörige der Polizeitruppe unter die Einkaufenden gemischt,- wurde Sasuke mit ihm hier gesehen, konnte das den Jungen in Schwierigkeiten bringen.

Sie waren nur ein paar Schritte gegangen, als Itachi ein Geräusch hörte und abrupt stehen blieb, um den Ursprung herauszufinden.

„Was ist los?" fragte Sasuke und sah sich verwirrt um.

Itachi bedeutete ihm mit einem Zeigefinger an den Lippen, dass er still sein sollte. Da war es wieder - ein leises, ersticktes Schluchzen. Sasuke sah ihn mit großen Augen an; dieses Mal hatte er es also auch gehört.

Itachi ging weiter, die Augen auf eine schmale Gasse etwas die Straße hinunter gerichtet. Je näher sie ihr kamen, desto stärker wurde die intensive, rote Chakra-Aura, die anfangs so schwach gewesen war, dass Itachi sie als Einbildung abgetan hatte.

Oder vielleicht hatte er sich auch einfach irren _wollen_...

Auf den ersten Blick schien die Gasse leer zu sein: Der ganze hintere Bereich war mit Kartons zugestellt und ein paar Mülleimer waren umgestürzt, deren stinkender Inhalt sich auf dem feuchten Pflasterstein verteilt hatte. Ein paar Zeitungsblätter wirbelten träge im Wind.

Sasuke warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu, doch Itachi hielt zielstrebig auf einen großen Karton zu, in dem einmal ein Fernseher verkauft worden war. Vorsichtig hob er ihn hoch - und eine orange gelbe Kugel kam darunter zum Vorschein, die mit jedem Atemzug zitterte.

„Naruto-kun..."

Es sollten die Ninja sein, die Konohas Schattenseite kennenlernten - nicht unschuldige Kinder.

„Wow - hast du dich geprügelt?" platzte Sasuke gedankenlos heraus.

Narutos Gesicht war übel zugerichtet: Sein rechtes Auge war violett verfärbt und halb zu geschwollen, Blut trocknete unter seiner Nase und war bis hinunter zu seinem Kinn gelaufen. Auch seine Sachen waren nicht nur einfach dreckig und feucht - ein Ärmel war abgerissen, der andere hing nur noch an ein paar Fäden an seinem Platz...

Sasuke wand sich vor Scham, als Itachi ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zuwarf; Naruto weinte nur noch heftiger und vergrub sein Gesicht zwischen den Knien, die er bis an die Brust gezogen hatte.

Sasuke sah mit schlechtem Gewissen zu, wie Itachi sich zu Naruto auf dem Boden setzte. Er konnte nicht verstehen, was er ihm zuflüsterte, aber nach einer Weile ebbte Narutos lautes Schluchzen ab und er nickte.

Dann tat Itachi etwas, was Sasuke überraschte: Er nahm Naruto auf den Arm.

Der war jedoch mehr als nur erstaunt: Naruto hielt völlig still; seine Augen waren riesig und ängstlich.

Der Anblick erinnerte Sasuke an das Kaninchen, das er mal gefangen hatte. Er hatte das Tier im Nackenfell gepackt und es baumelte völlig starr vor Schreck in seinem Griff... Sasuke war klar geworden, dass es ja ein Wildtier war - so hilflos zu sein hieß normalerweise, gefressen zu werden...

Der Vergleich jagte ihm einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken. Ein Kind sollte nicht so aussehen wie ein dem Tode geweihtes Kaninchen, wenn es von jemanden auf den Arm genommen und getragen wurde. Das war einfach nur _falsch_.

Itachi ließ sich davon jedoch nicht beirren - er stand einfach da und wartete geduldig ab. Sasuke war nicht sicher, worauf. Doch dann, nachdem sie eine gefühlte Ewigkeit in der Gasse gestanden und den Schatten beim länger werden zugesehen hatten - sackte Naruto in sich zusammen. Es sah fast so aus, als müsste er jeden Muskel einzeln dazu zwingen, sich auf Itachis Arm zu entspannen.

Aber dann lehnte Naruto sogar müde den Kopf an Itachis Schulter... - In dem Moment sah er für Sasuke viel jünger aus... Der Kontrast zu dem Jungen, mit dem er den Wald unsicher machte, war so groß, dass es ihn traurig machte.

„Wir nehmen dich mit nach Hause, Naruto-kun," murmelte Itachi ihm zu und der nickte matt und schlang die Arme um seinen Hals.

Zu Sasukes Überraschung war er eingeschlafen, kaum das sie ein paar Schritte gegangen waren. „Aber... Was ist denn mit seiner Pflegefamilie?"

Itachis Schweigen war beredt genug.

Itachi hatte gerade das Verbandszeug auf dem Tisch ausgebreitet, als Sasuke und Naruto aus dem Bad zurückkamen. Beide waren krebsrot und trugen schlichte, weiße Yukata. Aus der Tür am Ende des Flurs quollen Dampfschwaden hervor, die nach Jasmin dufteten.

„Sasuke - bitte geh doch in die Küche und besorg uns etwas zum Abendessen."

Sasuke warf Naruto einen besorgten Seitenblick zu - seit sie die Gasse verlassen und zum Nebengebäude des Uchiha-Anwesen zurück gekehrt waren, hatte der noch kein Wort gesprochen. Dann fiel sein Blick auf die Mullbinden, Pflaster und Tinkturen. „Hai, nii-san."

Itachi wartete, bis sich seine schnellen Schritte den Flur hinunter entfernt hatten und die Tür auf und wieder zu ratterte. „Naruto -"

„Mir geht es gut, Itachi," versicherte Naruto. „Ich heile schnell." Zum Beweis zog er den Ärmel seines Yukata bis zum Ellenbogen hoch.

Von den blutigen Schrammen waren nur verblasste Linien übrig geblieben, die vor allem deswegen so deutlich hervorstachen, weil Narutos Haut durch das 45° heiße Badewasser so stark durchblutet war. Auch die Schwellung um sein Auge herum war fast völlig abgeklungen, bis auf einen gelblich-grünen Schatten.

Die Heilkräfte des Kyuubi...

„Ich verstehe," Itachi nickte und begann damit den Erste-Hilfe-Kasten sorgfältig wieder einzuräumen. Er ignorierte Narutos verunsicherten Blick - der hatte offensichtlich nicht erwartet, dass das Thema damit für ihn erledigt war. Doch dann setzte Naruto sich zu Itachi an den Tisch und sie warteten schweigend darauf, dass Sasuke zurück kam.

Wenige Minuten später ratterte die Tür und Itachi ging Sasuke entgegen, der - wie erwartet - von ihrer Mutter begleitet wurde, die zwei Tabletts balancierte.

„Er wird davon erfahren, Itachi-kun," warnte sie in ruhigem Tonfall und ließ zu, dass er ihr die Speisen abnahm.

„Er weiß es ohnehin schon."

Das Abendessen war eine schweigsame Angelegenheit, obwohl sich Misato und Mikoto mal wieder selbst übertroffen hatten: Es gab mehrere Sorten Fisch zur Auswahl, in Nudelsuppe und als Sushi, dazu Reis, frittierten Tofu mit Sojasoße und viel eingelegtes Gemüse.

Die beiden Jungen rührten hauptsächlich mit ihren Essstäbchen in den Schüsseln herum, die vor ihnen auf dem Tisch standen und tauschten Blicke aus, die keineswegs so heimlich waren, wie sie das vielleicht dachten...

Itachi ignorierte sie und zwang sich dazu, seine eigene Portion aufzuessen. Er war ein Ninja,- als solcher lernte man zu essen, wenn man die Möglichkeit dazu hatte. Und obwohl er es bedauerte, hatte er schon weit schlimmeres gesehen als ein verprügeltes Kind... Viel schrecklicheres.

Itachi schickte die Jungs ins Bad, damit sie sich für die Nacht fertig machten und holte in der Zeit den Gästefuton aus dem Wandschrank. Er hatte ihn gerade in der Zimmermitte ausgerollt, als etwas auf dem Flur polterte.

Itachi seufzte - er kannte das Geräusch nur zu gut. Und tatsächlich zog Naruto in dem Moment die Tür weit auf, damit Sasuke nicht anhalten musste. Der war nämlich unter der Masse seines eigenen Futons halb begraben und zerrte ihn mit Gewalt ins Zimmer.

Itachi entschied desinteressiert, dass er in den letzten Minuten kein Klirren gehört hatte. Die Jahrhunderte alten Unikate, Vasen und Lackarbeiten, hatten den vorüber ziehenden Transport offenbar unbeschadet überstanden.

Und selbst, _wenn_ etwas zu Bruch gegangen wäre - nur jahrelange Mahnungen ließen ihn überhaupt noch einen Gedanken daran verschwenden. Die wirklich wichtigen Dinge im Leben hatten keinen Wert, der sich in Ryou bemessen ließ. Eine Tatsache die Sasuke, der seinen Freund in dieser Nacht nicht allein lassen wollte, offensichtlich begriffen hatte.

Gut so. Wenn er diese wichtigste Lektion von allen nur auch nie wieder vergaß...

Itachi half ihm kommentarlos, die Matratze auf den Tatami auszurollen und das Laken darüber auszubreiten, ohne, dass es Falten schlug.

Sasuke und Naruto brauchten keine Aufforderung, um sich unter ihren Decken zu verkriechen. Beide hatten vor Müdigkeit kleine Augen und gähnten herzhaft. - Itachi hatte jedoch keinen Zweifel daran, dass die beiden schlagartig wieder munter würden, wenn er das Licht gelöscht hatte und gegangen war. Sie hatten nach den Ereignissen des Tages vieles miteinander zu besprechen - wie offen Naruto dabei letzten Endes mit Sasuke war, würde von Vertrauen bestimmt werden...

„Gute Nacht, Sasuke."

„Gu' Nach', nii-san," murmelte der an einem Gähnen vorbei und wand sich wie ein Wurm unter seiner bunt bedruckten Wolldecke, um das bequemste Plätzchen für die Nacht zu finden.

„Gute Nacht, Naruto-kun."

„Uhm... Schlaf gut... nii-san."

Itachi, die Hand am Lichtschalter, blinzelte verblüfft. Er drehte sich um. Naruto lugte unsicher an seiner Decke vorbei, die er sich bis zur Nasenspitze hoch gezogen hatte, wie einen Schutzschild aus Stoff.

Ein völlig offenes Lächeln war nicht etwas, dass man oft von Itachi sah... Aber Naruto und Sasuke wurden diese Nacht Zeuge davon.

„Warte!"

Itachi blieb stehen und warf Fugaku einen ausdruckslosen Blick zu.

„Wir beherbergen den Kyuubi-Bengel unter unserem Dach?" - Die Frage war rhetorisch.

Hätte man die Chakra-Aura verbergen können - Itachi hätte es getan. „Er wurde angegriffen. Ich war auf dem Rückweg vom Hokageturm... Ist es nicht die Pflicht der Uchiha die Bewohner Konohas zu beschützen, Vater?"

Fugakus Augen verengten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen; seine Sharingan blitzten auf: „Ist Hokage-sama über seinen Aufenthaltsort informiert worden?"

„Ich bezweifle, dass es ihm entgangen ist." Für einen Moment befürchtete Itachi, dass er mit der implizierten Drohung zu weit gegangen war... Mangelnde Selbstbeherrschung, ein sicheres Zeichen, dass dieser Tag ihn mehr aufgewühlt hatte, als er sich eingestehen wollte.

Fugaku runzelte die Stirn: „Morgen früh ist der Bengel von hier verschwunden. Und halte ihn von Sasuke fern - er hätte sicher einen schädlichen Einfluss auf ihn."

„Natürlich, Vater." Itachi verbeugte sich. - _Knapp_.

Geisterhaft leuchtete die weiße Porzellanmaske des Anbu im Mondlicht. Seine Klinge zuckte vor und zurück; jeder Hieb begleitet von der silbernen Spiegelung auf Stahl.

Ein Schauer von Blut prasselte ins Gras und tropfte von der zu Boden geneigten Schwertspitze.

Drei Körper brachen lautlos in sich zusammen; gebrochene Augen starrten zum Nachthimmel empor.

Die Bemühungen des Sandaime waren gescheitert.

Es war fast soweit...

Itachi verharrte reglos auf dem Fenstersims,- er musste zweimal hinsehen:

Naruto und Sasuke lagen auf dem Gästefuton - zusammen gekuschelt wie zwei junge Welpen. Die beiden zuckten in ihren Träumen und Sasuke schnaufte ab und zu, wenn ihn blonde Haarsträhnen zu ersticken drohten.

„Was für ein unschuldiges Bild ihr beide abgebt." Itachis Wispern klang durch seine Maske kalt und gedämpft. Er nahm sie achtlos ab und stieg geräuschlos ins Zimmer. Unheilvoll blutrot leuchteten ihm seine eigenen Mangekyou-Sharingan entgegen, als sein Blick auf den Wandspiegel gegenüber fiel...

Bald...

 

Drei Tage später...

„Ach nein!" stöhnte Naruto frustriert.

Sasuke war schon ein Stück vorgegangen und sah zu ihm zurück. Naruto kramte mit fast komischer Verzweiflung in seinem Ranzen herum; ein paar Stifte fielen zu Boden. - Es war ein inzwischen sehr vertraut gewordener Anblick. Er seufzte entnervt: „Hast du _schon wieder_ was vergessen?"

Narutos verlegenes Lachen sprach für sich, als er ein grünes Heft hervor zog: „Hausarbeit. Ich muss kurz zurück zur Schule und sie im Büro abgeben - ich treffe dich bei dir zu Hause, okay?"

Sasuke schnaubte abfällig: „Okay - aber es ist schon spät. Wenn du dich nicht beeilst zeig ich dir das Jutsu von Vater doch nicht."

Die Drohung verpuffte wirkungslos; Naruto lachte nur. „Aw - aber so was fieses würdest du doch nie tun, Sasuke-kun! - Bis gleich!"

Tja... Sasuke war vielleicht durchschaut... Aber es kam ihm trotzdem so vor, als würde Naruto einen Zahn zulegen.

Naruto fiel sofort auf, dass im Uchiha-Distrikt etwas nicht stimmte. Es war so leise, dass sich ihm instinktiv die feinen Nackenhaare aufstellten. Und dann dieser süßlich metallische Geruch, der in der Luft lag und ihm den Magen umdrehte...

Er musste Sasuke finden - wenn ihm etwas passiert war...!

Vorsichtig hielt Naruto sich im Schatten der Gebäude und bewegte sich so leise, wie er nur konnte, von dem Eingangstor weg.

Ein paar Meter weiter lag etwas auf der Straße... Einen langen Moment konnte Naruto das... _Ding_... einfach nur anstarren.

Dann sprang er entsetzt zurück, als er endlich erkannte, was er da sah: Es war ein Mensch. Ein Mann, mit dem Fächerwappen der Uchiha auf dem Rücken. Sein Körper krümmte sich grotesk um Kunai die -

Naruto sah weg.

Da lagen noch mehr Schatten... Da waren noch mehr dunkle Flecken, wo Blut in die festgestampfte Erde gesickert war...

Blut...

Überall war _Blut_...

Es war so viel davon, dieser Geruch, der wie ein Schleier über dem ganzen Distrikt lag...

Sein Instinkt brannte in seinem Bauch und trieb ihn zur Flucht, doch Naruto warf seinen Ranzen zur Seite und rannte weiter, tiefer ins Herz des Blutgestanks.

„Sasuke!"

„Mein naiver Bruder... Wenn du mich töten willst, dann hasse die Menschen..."

Sasuke zitterte so heftig, dass er sich kaum auf den Beinen halten konnte. Er verstand nicht, was passiert war, wollte nicht glauben, was er sah.

Doch Itachi kam langsam näher...

Er konnte sich nicht rühren, nicht fliehen, nicht angreifen. _Nichts_. Es war, als fessele ihn das Blut an Ort und Stelle; es war in seine Kleidung gesickert - das Blut seiner _Eltern_ klebte an seinen _Händen_...

Mangekyou-Sharingan...

Schwärze kroch langsam empor; Itachi streckte die Hand nach ihm aus-

„Sasuke!"

Er versank in tiefster Finsternis - Naruto? - und wurde verschluckt, bis nichts mehr von ihm übrig blieb...

Itachi wich dem unbeholfenen Schlag aus und sah ungerührt zu, wie heiß brennendes Chakra Narutos Körper umschloss.

Es war zu früh. Für das Kyuubi - und für Naruto.

Ein wohl dosierter Schlag gegen den Solarplexus trieb Naruto zurück; er stolperte über Sasukes Körper. Mehr als genug Zeit für Itachi, hinter ihn zu gelangen und mit einem gezielten Handkantenschlag in den Nacken ruhig zu stellen.

Jetzt musste er sich nur noch um das Kyuubi kümmern...

...

...

...

Als Itachi in die Nacht hinaus verschwand sah er sich nicht noch einmal um - jetzt war er wahrhaftig ein Ninja geworden...

„Verdammt!" Inu kniete neben Naruto und fühlte seinen Puls. Erleichtert atmete er auf und wiederholte die Prozedur bei Sasuke - dem letzten Uchiha... Was für ein Vermächtnis - und Erbe!

„Bring' die beiden ins Krankenhaus und warte dort auf weitere Anweisungen von Hokage-sama," befahl Kuma.

Der Kerl klang so ungerührt von dem furchtbaren Gemetzel - Inus Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten. Das war selbst für einen Anbu... - „ _Jetzt_ , Inu."

Zähne knirschend bestätigte er seinen Befehl: „Verstanden, taichou." Vorsichtig hob er Naruto hoch.

Neko tauchte auf und nahm Sasuke auf ihren Rücken: „Ich nehme den Uchiha. Du bewachst die beiden und ich wimmle die Oberhäupter der anderen Clans ab. - Die werden nicht lange brauchen, um im Krankenhaus aufzutauchen."

Inu nickte ihr dankbar zu. Gemeinsam machten sie sich über die Dächer Konohas auf den Weg.

 

Ein Tag später...

Naruto schlug die Augen auf.

Etwas benommen blinzelte er zur weißen Zimmerdecke empor, die im Dunklen ein wenig zu leuchten schien. Ein Neonlicht flackerte kurz grünlich auf und verschwand dann wieder – es musste Nacht sein.

Der durchdringende, stechende Geruch nach Limone verriet ihm, wo er sich befand: Im Krankenhaus.

Aber warum war er -

Itachi.

Blut.

_Sasuke_.

Die Erinnerungen rasten wie ein elektrischer Schlag durch seinen Körper, er _fühlte_ , wie sich seine Pupillen zusammen zogen und alles in einen überscharfen Fokus sprang; sein Herz raste...

... Sasuke.

Naruto setzte sich in dem riesig anmutenden Bett auf; erst vorsichtig und dann achtlos, als ihm bei der Bewegung nichts weh tat.

Warum war er unverletzt? Itachi war ein Anbu - nichts hätte ihn davon abhalten können, Naruto zu töten, so wie... Ihm wurde schlecht.

Er schüttelte heftig den Kopf, um ihn klar zu bekommen. Das war jetzt nicht wichtig. Später war genug Zeit, um sich darüber Gedanken zu machen.

Naruto lauschte ins Zimmer hinein, doch er konnte nichts hören. Behutsam zog er den Vorhang beiseite, der von einer Führungsschiene an der Decke hing. Es war keine der nervig fiesen Krankenschwestern im Zimmer - und das kleine Fenster in der Tür war stockdunkel. Es mussten mindestens ein paar Stunden vergangen sein, seit er eingeliefert worden war...

Naruto strengte seine Ohren einen Moment besonders an, doch als alles ruhig blieb, warf er die Steppdecke von sich und rutschte zum Rand des Betts. Er sprang hinunter und schauderte automatisch, weil der Linoleumboden eiskalt war unter seinen nackten Fußsohlen.

Das Bett am Fenster war das einzige, dass nicht leer war - Sasuke. Er lag auf dem Rücken, lang ausgestreckt und angespannt, die Augen starr zur Decke gerichtet; sie glänzten hell, als das Neonlicht wieder aufflackerte.

Naruto sank das Herz bei dem Anblick - was konnte er schon tun, um zu helfen? Aber Sasuke war sein Freund, also musste er es zumindest versuchen. Er tappte zu Sasukes Bett und schlüpfte wortlos zu ihm unter die Decke.

Er sprach kein Wort, als er die Arme um den unnachgiebigen Körper schlang, der sich eiskalt anfühlte... Auch nicht viel, viel später, als Sasuke endlich den Kopf in seine Richtung drehte, Naruto ansah mit einem Blick, den er nie vergessen - und _nie wieder_ _sehen_ wollte - und offen weinte.

Naruto blieb stumm als er ihn hielt, sein Nachthemd feucht wurde und Sasukes Schluchzen ihn schüttelte.

Er sagte nichts, weil es für diese schreckliche Nacht keinen Trost gab. Keine Worte. Sie hätten nie genug sein können; Schweigen war besser.

Naruto war still weil er wusste, dass Uchiha nicht weinten. – Es war ein Geheimnis, das sie teilten. Ein Band, eine Bindung - sie kannten die Wahrheit über diesen Moment - aber er war schlicht nicht _geschehen_...

 

Fünf Tage später...

Hiruzen Sarutobi lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und seufzte schwer.

Die Trauerfeier hatte vor einigen Stunden im Stillen stattgefunden; der Schrein voll mit einer nicht enden wollenden Reihe von Bildern mit Trauerflor...

Die Bewohner Konohas hatten im Hauptschrein der Stadt Kerzen angezündet und still akzeptiert, dass sie von den Gedenkfeierlichkeiten ausgeschlossen wurden.

Natürlich gab es keine andere Möglichkeit, als trotzdem eine Ausgangssperre zu erlassen. - Je später die anderen Länder von dem erfuhren, was schon jetzt als „Uchiha-Massaker" bekannt war, desto besser für sie. Der „Vorfall" war ein empfindlicher Schwachpunkt für das Ninja-Dorf. In seiner ganzen Tragweite durfte er nie, unter keinen Umständen, nach draußen dringen...

Doch innerhalb der Stadtmauern brodelte die Gerüchteküche über - und das Mitleid mit der tragischen Berühmtheit, dem „letzten Uchiha", war groß...

Hiruzen fühlte sich müde und alt an diesem Abend. Schon auf dem Weg zurück vom Schrein hatte das wenig subtile Gebuhle der anderen Clans der Stadt begonnen - das Machtvakuum der Uchiha, der Polizeitruppen, musste gefüllt werden.

Es gab sogar schon zwei Angebote, Sasuke zu adoptieren...

Ein Geräusch machte ihn – unnötigerweise; aus Höflichkeit - darauf aufmerksam, dass er nicht mehr alleine im Raum war.

„Hokage-sama."

Hiruzen nickte dem ANBU-Teamführer zu, der vor seinem Schreibtisch aufgetaucht war und begann damit, sich seine Pfeife zu stopfen.

„Die drei Teams hatten noch keinen Erfolg... Der Nuke-Nin Itachi Uchiha bleibt verschwunden."

Er nickte, entzündete den Tabak und nahm einen ersten, tiefen Zug. Mit seinem Atem strömte der würzige Geruch aus und verteilte sich im ganzen Büro.

„Sasuke Uchiha ist zum Haupthaus seines Clans zurückgekehrt, entgegen -"

Hiruzen winkte ab: „Wir sollten seine Entscheidung, zumindest vorerst, respektieren. Ich rede später noch einmal mit ihm."

Kumas Missbilligung war überdeutlich in seiner Haltung abzulesen, doch er deutete eine Verbeugung an: „Wie Ihr wünscht, Hokage-sama."

„Was ist mit Naruto?"

„Der Kyuubi Jinchuriki befindet sich bei Sasuke Uchiha... Seine Pflegefamilie bittet in dem Zusammenhang darum, von ihrer... Fürsorgepflicht entbunden zu werden."

Hiruzen runzelte die Stirn: „Ich verstehe. Danke, Kuma."

 

Zwei Wochen später...

Naruto zuckte zusammen - er hatte Sasuke noch nie so wütend erlebt.

„Dann soll ich also einfach alles vergessen, was Itachi getan und gesagt hat, ja?"

Naruto kämpfte gegen den Fluchtinstinkt an, als Sasuke sich drohend über ihn beugte. - Er würde nicht nachgeben. „Das habe ich nicht gesagt!" schnappte er zurück. Naruto schloss für einen Moment die Augen und holte tief Luft, damit dieses Gespräch nicht darin endete, dass sie sich gegenseitig anbrüllten. „Nein. Aber... was für ein Mensch wird aus _dir_ , wenn du alle Menschen hasst? Und dann musst du auch mich hassen, Sasuke..."

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde hatte Naruto die Vorahnung, dass Sasuke etwas sagen würde, irgend etwas, dass ihn treffen würde, etwas, damit sein Versuch, ihn zur Vernunft zu bringen, in Streit und getrennte Wege endete...

Doch Sasuke schloss seinen schon geöffneten Mund mit einem hörbaren klick.

Ein paar Minuten herrschte Stille, nur unterbrochen von den Insekten, die über der Seeoberfläche kreisten.

„Du denkst _wirklich_ , dass er gelogen hat, nicht wahr?" Der Tonfall war ätzend, aber Naruto entging nicht die winzige Spur von Hoffnung, die Sasuke einfach nicht unterdrücken konnte.

„Ich weiß es nicht - aber wenn es ihm nur um Stärke ging und euer Clan ein Hindernis geworden war... Warum leben wir dann noch? Wir wissen doch einfach zu wenig - das war auf keinen Fall _unser_ Itachi."

Sasuke ließ sich langsam nach hinten fallen, bis er lang ausgestreckt auf dem Steg lag. Er sah aus, als hätte jegliche Energie seinen Körper verlassen. „Und was heißt das jetzt? Ich gehe zur Akademie, werde Ge-Nin, bleibe immer alleine, vergesse meinen Clan, wie sie abgeschlachtet wurden und... Itachi - seine... _Herausforderung_ mich an ihm zu rächen...? Was, Naruto?"

Naruto legte sich neben ihn, den Kopf auf die verschränkten Arme gelegt. „Nein, Sasuke. _Wir_ gehen zur Akademie, werden Ge-Nin und kommen in ein Team. Wir lernen unter unserem Sensei und werden so stark, wie wir nur können - und dann finden wir Itachi. Und holen die Wahrheit aus ihm raus."

Etwas blitzte kurz in Sasukes leblosen Augen auf, bevor es im Keim erstickte: „Was ist, wenn wir die Wahrheit schon kennen?"

„Dann tun wir es - aber _gemeinsam_."

Naruto hielt ihm den kleinen Finger hin - es dauerte einen langen, bangen Moment, in dem er den Atem anhielt - doch dann hakte Sasuke ein. Damit war es war ein Versprechen.

„Gemeinsam."

 

Ein paar Jahre später...

_Endlich_ hatte Naruto ihn entdeckt - Sasuke brütete schon wieder alleine auf dem Pausenhof vor sich hin.

Mit einem Satz sprang er vom Dach runter und landete in der Hocke auf dem angerosteten Stahlgeländer. Schweigen begrüßte seinen dramatischen Auftritt, bis Sasuke sich schließlich zu einem „Hi, Trottel" erbarmte.

Naruto lachte nur unbeeindruckt: „Hi, teme. Wo versteckt sich denn heute dein illustrer Fanclub?" Er sah sich um, aber da ein gewisser Uchiha sein frontales Sichtfeld arg einschränkte, stützte er sich kurzerhand mit den Händen auf dessen Schultern ab. So hielt Naruto das Gleichgewicht auf seinem leicht wackeligen Hochsitz - und konnte über Sasukes Kopf hinweg schauen.

Der ertrug das Ganze mit dem typischen Uchiha Stoizimus - er hatte ja auch mehr als genug Übung darin. Wobei Sasuke natürlich eher von „leidvoller Erfahrung" sprechen würde.

Naruto grinste breit, als dieser Anblick einen Busch dazu veranlasste, empört zu zittern. Und da blitzte auch schon ein bestimmter Lila-Farbton und ellenlanger Pferdeschwanz zwischen den grünen Blättern hervor...

„Mensch, Ino - geht's nicht noch _unauffälliger_?" spottete er und winkte ihr zu.

„Argh - ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass man dich sehen kann!" keifte da auch schon Sakuras unverkennbar liebliche Stimme.

„Waaaaas?"

Naruto schaltete mit Routine auf Durchzug, als Ino und Sakura wutschnaubend, aber strikt verbal, aufeinander losgingen.

„Warst du bis jetzt bei Hokage-sama?"

Naruto sah auf Sasuke hinab: „Jepp."

„Du hast letzte Nacht ja auch ganz schön für Ärger gesorgt," kommentierte Sasuke, das Gesicht eine _verdächtig_ ausdruckslose Maske.

„Och - hast du dir Sorgen gemacht?" neckte Naruto ihn, zufrieden, dass er mit diesem Singsang Tonfall immer noch eine Grimasse provozieren konnte. Er tippte gegen die Metallplatte seines neuen Hitai-ate: „Hauptsache, ich hab das hier. - Und wart erst mal ab, bis du meine Kage-Bunshin gesehen hast."

„... wie konntest du nur auf Mizuki reinfallen?"

Naruto ruderte wenig elegant mit den Armen, als Sasuke ihn gnadenlos von sich stieß. Hastig sprang er zu Boden, bevor er nach hinten über kippen konnte und folgte ihm zum Eingang der Akademie.

Beinahe wäre er mit Sasuke zusammen gestoßen, als der abrupt stehen blieb. „...ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht, du Volltrottel."

„Das wusste ich."

Sasuke warf ihm einen halbherzig giftigen Blick zu und Naruto setzte ein angemessen zerknirschtes Gesicht auf: „Kommt nicht wieder vor."

„Hn... Lassen wir Iruka-sensei nicht warten."

Naruto war _gänzlich_ unbeeindruckt - wie viele Räume der Akademie hatte er nun schon beim Nachsitzen von innen gesehen? Und sie sahen doch tatsächlich _alle_ _gleich_ aus. Natürlich war die Parallelklasse, die Sasuke die letzten Jahre besucht hatte, da keine Ausnahme.

Und trotzdem war es der _perfekte_ Ort. Er war jetzt offiziell ein Ge-Nin, das Versteckspiel war ab morgen vorbei - und alles müsste ganz wie geplant laufen. Sasuke und er im selben Team... es hatte Opfer gefordert - aber bald würde sich ja niemand mehr für seine Zeugnisse interessieren... Hoffentlich.

Sasuke zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch, doch Naruto grinste nur: „Nervöse Energie." Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Hä? Naruto! Was machst _du_ hier?" Ein Junge aus Mizukis Klasse lehnte sich zu ihm rüber, von der Bank, die eine Reihe weiter hinten stand. „Die Versammlung ist doch nur für die, die bestanden haben."

„Na - dann bin ich hier ja genau richtig!" Naruto drehte sich halb herum und präsentierte sein Stirnband.

„Mach Platz, Naruto! Ich will mich neben Sasuke setzen!"

Plötzlich wurde er am Arm gepackt und beinahe von der Sitzbank gezerrt: „Urrgh - hallo Fangirl No. 1!" Naruto machte sich mit einem Ruck los. „Ich war zuerst hier, Sakura."

„Naruto - stell meine Geduld besser nicht auf die Probe!" Sie wollte erneut zupacken, als Sasuke sich einmischte: „Sakura."

Sie wurde schlagartig rot, weil das Objekt ihrer Begierde sie ansprach, statt sie - wie sonst - einfach zu ignorieren. „J-ja, Sasuke-kun?"

Naruto hatte die dumpfe Vorahnung, dass gleich die Katze aus dem Sack gelassen wurde... Hm, - wenn es so war... Nun, damit ließ sich arbeiten! Ein harmloser Spaß zum Schluss...

„Ich ziehe es vor neben meinem Freund zu sitzen, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht..."

Da - Sasuke hatte es gesagt, dass F-Wort, in seinem typisch unterkühlten „kein Nonsens" Tonfall.

„Natürlich nich- ..." Sakuras Lächeln gefror, als sie das eben gehörte richtig verstanden hatte. „... Häh?"

Ihre geschockte Grimasse war einfach... Nein, Naruto entschied, dass er der Versuchung definitiv nicht widerstehen konnte. Er knuffte Sasuke leicht mit dem Ellenbogen in die Rippen und flüsterte betont laut: „Hey - jetzt, wo du dich nachts nicht mehr aufs Lernen konzentrieren musst... - Da kann ich doch wieder... _bei dir im Zimmer schlafen_ , oder?"

Im Klassenraum hätte man problemlos den sprichwörtlichen Senbon fallen hören können. - Bis das entsetzte Gekreische der Fangirls die Scheiben vibrieren ließ.

„Waaaaas?"

„Die beiden schlafen - ?"

„Gyaah!"

„Nein - dieses Bild in meinem Kopf! Uoooh!"

... ... ... Sasuke seufzte ergeben.

Iruka konnte _spüren_ wie die Ader an seiner Schläfe anschwoll und pochte.

Vor Wut schnaubend riss er die Tür zum Klassenzimmer auf: „Was ist denn in euch gefahren?" - Plötzliche Stille schlug ihm entgegen.

Iruka ließ den Blick von einem Gesicht zum anderen schweifen, auf der Suche nach dem Übeltäter hinter dem explosiven Tumult, der die Dezibel Skala gesprengt hatte.

Er stutzte das erste Mal, als er bei Ino ankam: Sie sah leichenblass aus und stand mit wild zuckenden Händen gebückt da, als wollte sie jemanden anfallen.

Iruka folgte ihrem Blick, blieb aber vorzeitig an Sakura hängen, die knallrot war. Sie zitterte vor... Wut? Bei ihrem entgleisten Gesichtsausdruck war das schwer zu sagen...

Aber – und wie sollte es auch anders sein? - ihr Fokus lag eindeutig auf Naruto, der bis über beide Ohren grinste und Iruka gelassen zu winkte.

Überraschenderweise saß Sasuke Uchiha neben ihm, so cool, düster und unnahbar, wie es seine Art war - wenn man von seinen leicht geröteten Wangen absah...?

Iruka hatte den Verdacht, dass dieses Mal mehr an der Sache dran war, als das übliche Gerangel der Mädchen um Sasuke...

Aber heute war der letzte Tag. Da würde doch wohl jeder Verständnis dafür haben, dass er sich _dieses eine Mal_ nicht mit dem Wahnsinn von Teenager Hormonen herum quälte, oder?

„Setzt euch bitte."

„Also... Von nun an bekommt ihr Aufträge vom Dorf. Dafür bilden drei Personen zusammen eine Gruppe, die wiederum von einem Jo-Nin-Sensei geleitet wird. Seinen Anweisungen gemäß werdet ihr in Zukunft eure Aufgaben erledigen..."

...

...

...

„Gut, dann hier also die letzte Gruppe - Team 7..." Iruka machte eine bedeutungsschwangere Pause. Auf die Reaktion war er zugegebenermaßen besonders gespannt...

„Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno... und Naruto Uzumaki."

Sakura saß wie betäubt da; dass Gesicht völlig ausdruckslos. - Iruka hatte ja _zumindest_ mit verhaltenem Jubel gerechnet - und Protestgeschrei von Ino.

Naruto und Sasuke jedoch - _hatten_ sie da gerade ein verschwörerisch zufriedenes Lächeln gewechselt?

Seit wann herrschte eigentlich Waffenstillstand zwischen den beiden?

_Was genau_ hatte Iruka hier eigentlich verpasst...?

Der Gedanke, dass diese zwei mehr verband als ihre ewigen Reibereien war doch lächerlich... Oder?

Ende

 


End file.
